


The Legacy of the Order

by GalacticDefender4679



Series: Stories of King Sonic [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: After beginning peace between Mobius and Equestria (with the exception of Mordred and what’s left of the Eggman Empire), Sonic and his knights, as well as their friends from Equestria, must be sure to make it last while they fulfill the prophesy… beginning with attending to royal love.





	1. Preparation: Day 1

It had been two years since King Sonic Pendragon of Camelot and his knights had first gone to the magical planet of Equestria, and at this moment he was smiling like an idiot as he went through an old book. For the duration of those two years, Sonic and Princess Twilight Sparkle; Equestria’s Princess of Friendship and leader of her own Order of friends, had been dating (with some minor issues every now and then, not all of them [amazingly] caused by Amy, who had actually managed to get over Sonic) and the previous week was the day when Sonic had finally asked her to marry him, which she had graciously accepted. Their ceremony was to be in two days at Equestria’s Canterlot Castle with Sonic’s own mother, Queen Aleena (who was surprisingly actually licensed to perform marriages [the irony of which, she says, is not lost on her]) as the minister.

He was happy, and his family and friends at the Round Table were proud of him though that didn’t prevent him from being unbelievably nervous; he had never been to an _actual_ wedding except for when he was best man at Bunnie and Antoine’s wedding eight years prior and even then, it was followed the next day by a large-scale attack by Eggman. As if that wasn’t enough, the ancient prophesy that foretold his destiny said that the Strife of Camlann where he may or may not fall at the hands of Scourge and Mordred would not come until _after_ he was married. Which meant it could come at any minute he was away from his kingdom. In fact, one of Sonic’s old friends Sally had joked that they might even attack _during_ the ceremony, though the threat of Camelot cutting off commerce with her family made her belt up, but that didn’t exactly help his nerves.

Either way, it did help that he was currently alone in the castle as Twilight had already left for Rarity’s boutique to check on her dress but thinking of that made him realize; “ _Should probably check on my suit._ ” He had commissioned Twilight’s friend Rarity for the creation and maintenance, and once it was done she in-turn sent it to her boutique in Equestria’s capital in Canterlot under the watchful eye of her regional supervisor Sassy Saddles; a pleasant elf-woman with bright orange eyes and hair and usually wearing a grayish cerulean bodysuit under a black dress and gold belt. Sonic quickly grabbed up his gear and zipped out of the castle, straight through the warp-portal to Equestria.

On the other side, his future bride Twilight (who was just as nervous as her groom) had just arrived at Rarity’s Carousel Boutique and was about to knock when the door was suddenly surrounded in a cyan aura and opened itself. She smirked as she looked inside and saw Sonic’s knight Silver, having clearly sensed her, looking at the door with a raised hand. “Here comes the bride, people,” he said simply and everyone there started giving a polite cheer as Twilight walked in. This also prompted Rarity to look up from her work, see her friend and smile.

“Ah Twilight, you’re just in time for the reveal darling,” she said as she moved to a mannequin with a large skirt of fabric covering it. “Silver, if you would?”

“As you wish, my lady,” said Silver as he surrounded the cover with his telekinetic aura. “Et voilà!” And with one swift move, he lifted the cover to reveal a lovely white wedding gown with bright rose gems at the bottom inside barely visible white stars and a respectably-sized veil which looked like it would fit perfectly on top of Twilight’s head under her crown.

“Oh Rarity, this is beautiful,” said Twilight as she quickly wrapped her friend in a hug. “Thank you. You’ve outdone yourself.”

“Well, you don’t have to go all out with compliments like that,” said Silver. “In all reality, Cadence just left us with a magic replication of _her_ wedding dress and asked that she adjust it to fit you.”

“Be that as it may dear Silver, I feel this is one of my best works,” said Rarity proudly. “My Magnum Opus if you will.”

“Trust me, this has exceeded Magnum Opus and is cruising toward Pygmalion and Galatea levels,” said Silver. “Either way, it is of course free-of-charge for a friend, so care to try it on Twilight?”

“Not just yet,” said Twilight, levitating a list out from under her jacket. “I’ll pick it up on the day of the ceremony. I still have to check on a lot of other stuff before the ceremony.”

“Try to relax, Twilight,” said Silver, clearly still reading her mind. “With everyone _including_ us there, I doubt anyone’s gonna be crazy enough to attack Canterlot.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Gallus nearby as he picked his teeth clean with his pinkie-talon. “Chrysalis _is_ still a thing, and if that decoy scheme thing is any indication, I’d say she’s insane. And she’s still out there.”

“Not for long, she’s not kid,” said Silver. “Palamedes and Feirefiz are the best trackers seated at the Round Table, and if they haven’t found her yet, I have no doubt in my mind they will soon. And once they do, they’ll lure her back to Camelot and we’ll deal with her no problem.”

“Either way, I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in,” said Twilight, promptly putting away her list. “If you’ll excuse me.” And with that, she promptly walked out of the boutique and flew away.

Once he was sure she was gone, Silver’s sword Sang-Real smirked at the two. “I think we might want to set her up for a massage from you-know-who, eh?” he asked.

“I trust you’ve already informed him of this plan?” she simply asked back.

“Eh, it’s kinda hard to get a psychic bead on something moving as fast as him, but yeah I’m pretty sure he’s got it,” said Silver.

Clearly, they were talking about Sonic, but that was to be a surprise for Twilight later on. Speaking of whom, she was currently flying out toward Sweet Apple Acres when she saw a familiar cobalt-blue streak shoot out of the portal between worlds and rocket toward Canterlot nearly full-tilt. She smirked at her beloved’s slipstream washing over her as she soared down to the barn door and knocked.

“It’s open,” said Knuckles from inside. Twilight just opened the door and looked in to see Knuckles was playing chess with Apple Bloom, his sword Galatine was hanging on the wall on his ax-rig, Granny Smith; the elderly head of the family with gold eyes and a green sundress, was nearly asleep in her old rocking chair, Big Macintosh; the green-eyed, carrot-haired bulk man of the group in red, was cooking breakfast and Applejack was going through the newspaper until she saw her old friend.

“Ah. There ya are, sugarcube,” she said as she put down the paper. Just then Knuckles moved his second knight so that no matter what Apple Bloom did, her king would be trapped.

“Checkmate,” he said and got up. “How’s that for timing? So what’s up, Twilight?”

“Just came to check on the food for my wedding,” said Twilight. “Is everything ready?”

“All packed up and ready to be shipped up to Canterlot, once Bors and Dinadan get here,” said Knuckles. “Now try to calm down Twilight. I know this is a major moment for you and Sonic, but perfectionism is just gonna drive you nuts over the tiniest thing.”

“I know, I’m sorry but-” she started.

“Butts are for pooping, now chill out will ya?” asked Knuckles, prompting a small round of snickers from the others. “Yeah see? These guys know whassup.” Then something struck him. “Although I just realized; where’s Sonic anyway?”

“I saw him heading up to Canterlot. Probably checking on his suit,” said Twilight.

“Ah well, better not get in his way,” said Applejack. “Long as ye’re here, wanna try some of the chow? We made sure there’d be enough fer samples _and_ the banquet.”

Twilight checked her list and her watch, but then her stomach growled and she just shrugged. “Eh, why not? I _did_ miss breakfast,” she said as they all walked up to the table and dug in. Once done, Twilight sighed contentedly and smiled.

“Whoo. Man, I almost forgot how good you are at this,” said Twilight.

“I take it you like the food then?” asked Knuckles.

“Like it? I love it,” said Twilight. “At this rate, I can’t wait for the banquet.”

“Speaking of which, my lady, I suppose you’ve already checked on the cake?” asked Galatine. That apparently snapped Twilight back into her hyper-organized mode and she glanced up at the clock.

“Oh dear God, the cake! I almost forgot!” she said, quickly grabbing her stuff and zipping away. “Thanks-for-letting-me-taste-the-food-Gotta-go-BYE!” And with that, she shot off the ground and rocketed over to Sugarcube Corner.

“Well, there goes my warning to stay calm,” said Knuckles.

“Alright ya whippersnappers, that’s enough lollygaggin’ fer now,” said Granny. “Back to work.”

“You got it, Granny,” said Applejack and the whole family got to their chores.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

Sonic was walking around the higher terraces of Canterlot, having already checked on his suit with Sassy and said hi to his mother and the Royal Sisters. The people he passed by gave him their hellos and well-wishes as he picked up the official wedding band he had commissioned, even taking the small gold ring with him. He wanted everything to go perfectly so he decided to check on things back in Ponyville first, then head to Camelot and make sure Burtalack and the remaining knights were prepared and raced back to the portal. But there was a problem; he was in such a rush that he didn’t even notice that he had accidentally dropped his wedding band, and he had left Caliburn behind at the castle so he couldn’t tell him about this problem. Thankfully someone noticed; someone in a large brown hooded cloak picked it up and silently slunk back into the shadows.

Screeching to a stop, Sonic kicked up a huge cloud of dust and walked the rest of the way, having stopped just outside the property lines of Fluttershy’s cottage, where he found her and his brothers helping tune her songbird choir to perform at the ceremony with Manic giving them a beat on his drums and Tails helping them follow the holographic sheet-music by highlighting specific notes.

“Hey guys,” said Sonic as he slipped out from behind the bushes as not to scare any of them, though it did prompt them to stop the music.

“Oh hey Sonic,” said Tails before turning back to the birds. “Take five, guys.” This prompted the birds to scatter to some of the other trees around Fluttershy’s cottage.

“Hey, what’s good man?” asked Manic as he high-fived his brother.

“Well, I know one thing that’s _great_ : that music,” said Sonic. “I’ve only been here a few seconds and it’s painfully obvious that I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to perform at my wedding than you and your birds, Fluttershy.”

“Oh well um, thank you,” said Fluttershy, blushing.

“So how are you feeling Sonic?” asked Tails.

“Honestly? Nervous,” he said.

“That’s a first,” said a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Shadow and Rainbow Dash hovering nearby.

“Nice to see you too, Shadow,” he said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Dash had a request,” said the black knight simply.

“Namely?” asked Sonic.

“Can I do a Sonic Rainboom at your wedding? I already did it once at Cadence and Shining Armor’s, and I know it’ll be even more awesome if I do,” said Rainbow.

“Well, I dunno…” said Sonic in a faux pondering voice.

“Aw cmon man, please? Please-please-please-please…?” Rainbow dropped to her knees and kept saying that ad nauseam as Sonic looked at Shadow with an expression that just said; “ _Is this chick for real?_ ”

“Sonic, please just say yes; this cringe-fest is killing me,” Shadow returned.

“Ugh, okay fine,” said Sonic. “As long as you promise not to ‘crash’ the wedding…” That prompted a round of laughter from his friends.

“Bro, that was just _bad_ ,” said Manic.

“But appropriate,” said Sonic. “Anyway yeah, as long as you promise to aim _away_ from the ceremony, you can do your Rainboom.”

“Done and done,” said Rainbow as she shot up and shook his hand. “Thanks, man.”

“No sweat,” said Sonic. “Now if y’all will excuse me, Imma head home early and make sure they’re ready at Camelot. Ciao!” And with that, he rocketed back to the portal.

At Sugarcube Corner, Twilight had just touched down outside the shop before she opened the door and walked in to see Sonic’s old friend Cream; a little girl maybe even younger than Apple Bloom and her friends with blonde hair, brown eyes and large bunny-ears dangling from her head wearing a light orange sundress, behind the counter.

“Oh. Hello Ms. Twilight,” she said. Hearing that name sent a certain pink friend of Twilight’s careening out of the kitchen nearly as fast as Sonic. Unsurprisingly, it was Pinkie Pie, who then promptly grabbed Twilight in a massive bear-hug.

“Hellooo future wife!” she said happily.

“Ugh! Hey Pinkie,” Twilight groaned as she almost felt her spine break.

“Oh! So this here’s the blushin’ bride huh?” asked a southern voice. Twilight almost thought it was one of Applejack’s relatives, but she changed her mind when she saw the person; green eyes and blonde hair and rabbit-ears almost like Cream’s. Some of the differences between the two, however, were that she clearly seemed a bit older, given the body that was under her pink leotard, and the fact that both of her legs as well as her left arm were bionic. Finally, Pinkie put her down and Twilight was able to address the person better.

“Ahem. I uh, don’t believe we’ve met,” she said, extending her right hand.

“What, ya didn’t tell ‘er about me, Creamy?” asked the woman.

“I’m sorry Bunnie,” said Cream. “I think I forgot.”

“Ah, it’s alright youngster,” she said, rubbing the little girl’s head with her robotic hand.

“You two know each other?” asked Twilight.

“Well a-course we do; we’re cousins on her ma’s side,” said Bunnie. “Name’s Bunnie Rabbot-D’Coolette. Mah husband Antoine’s gonna be suga-hog’s best man at the ceremony day after tomorrow.”

“Wait, suga-hog? What’s that about?” asked Twilight.

“It’s just a nickname she has for my brother,” said Sonia as she walked out of the kitchen wheeling out a large box. “Anyway, since I can only imagine you’re here to see the cake, here she is in all her frosted glory. Behold.” And with that, Bunnie extended her robotic arm up to the top, grabbed a hand-hold at the top and quickly but carefully lifted the box off the cake, revealing it to be bright cream-colored with pink-frosted ridges on every level as well as small figurines of both Sonic and Twilight.

“Pinkie, is this…?” Twilight asked.

“The Cakes’ Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness?” Pinkie finished for her. “Most certainly.”

“And trust me, this bad boy took the better part of this week to make,” said Sonia, wiping her face. “I was almost scared that wouldn’t be enough time and that we might have to ask Silver to slow time outside the shop down enough for us to finish it.”

“Well at least it didn’t come to that,” said Twilight. “I’m pretty sure Starlight can attest to the fact that time manipulation doesn’t always work out the way you want it to.”

“Whew. Sistah, if you knew just how much suga-hog time-traveled back home, ya’d never believe it,” said Bunnie.

“I can imagine,” said Twilight. Unfortunately, that moment was very nearly cut short by a large wind, clearly Sonic himself, rocketing past toward the portal and causing the cake to wobble a bit. Twilight gave a fearful squeak and quickly surrounded the cake in her telekinetic grip to keep it from falling, which thankfully worked so she let Bunnie put the box back over the cake before she released her hold over the cake.

“Phew,” said Sonia. “That was almost too close. Nice reflexes, Twilight.”

“Well I’ve had to keep up with your brother for this long, I’m not surprised,” she replied. Then Sonia gave her future sister-in-law a good looking-over in the facial area which kind of distressed said future sister-in-law. “Uh… what are you doing?”

“Y’know, when you get too stressed, you get these _liiiittle_ wrinkles,” Sonia replied. “You should seriously try to calm down.”

“I _am_ trying but with everything going on, and the decorations and the invitations and the music and UGH!” said Twilight angrily, promptly parking herself at a table nearby and faceplanting into it, before she rolled her head to face her friends. “You ever have those days where you feel like the world is always out to get you?”

“Eh,” said Sonia, giving her hand a more-or-less wiggle. “Look sister, this day is going to go perfectly for you. I know my brother can be… well okay, _is_ really hard to handle, but he loves you. And I know that he’d never make this sort of thing happen for anyone he didn’t love. Nothing will go wrong, you have my solemn word to God on that.” Twilight looked up at Sonia with a small smile on her face.

“Thanks, Sonia, that means a lot,” she said, getting up. “Welp! I better go check on how the invitations are going. See ya!” And with that, she left for town hall where the mayor was working.

“Ahem,” she cleared her throat to draw the mayor’s attention. “Uh, Mayor Mare?”

“Ah, Princess Twilight,” she said, looking at the princess. “What can I do for you?”

“I just came by to make sure the invitations are being handed out,” said Twilight.

“Not to worry, Ditzy Doo should be delivering them as we speak,” said the mayor.

“Oh okay, well-” Suddenly the reality of what the mayor said dawned on her as she was speaking. “Wait a sec, did you just say Ditzy?!”

“Well yes,” said the mayor. “When I told her about the job, she was more than happy to accept the responsibility of delivering them.”

“Mayor Mare, this is Ditzy Doo we’re talking about here,” said Twilight. “Y’know, the pony who went _north_ to get the southern birds at Winter Wrap-up four years ago? And apparently went _west_ the year before that?”

“Twilight, I can understand your concern but I can assure you that Ditzy’s been getting much better at her mail delivery job,” said the mayor. “What could possibly go-?” She was promptly cut off when Twilight slapped her hand over her mouth.

“Do not finish that sentence!” she said, almost growling. “Everyone knows what happens when someone says something like that!”

Mayor Mare quickly realized that she was right as Twilight moved her hand. “Whew. Good save,” she said. “But seriously, it’ll be fine. I would think your friends would’ve told you this before.”

“They have, but I seem to be finding the smallest things to get worried about these days,” said Twilight. “Although, this is actually a pretty big one. But I guess if you say she’s been getting better, then she _has_ to have been. If that’s the case, I guess I can calm down a bit. In the meantime, I think I’ll go see how my groom is doing. Buh-bye.” And with that, she flew away to the portal.

Once on the other side, Twilight smiled as she glided through the city she would soon be Queen of; Camelot was truly lovely, but she wasn’t sure she could split her time between it and Equestria efficiently. But then she figured that was a problem for another day as she landed at the castle doors and walked into the Table Chamber to see Mighty and Spike cleaning up and Starlight reading with Merlin. Then Mighty noticed her and spun around bowing.

“Good evening, your highness,” he said. “Rough day today?”

“Is it that obvious?” asked Twilight, sitting down at the table.

“Eh, kinda yeah,” said Starlight. “You were checking on the preparations for everything weren’t you?”

“Yeah, how’d ya know?” she asked.

“Sonic was doing the same thing,” said Spike.

“Speaking of which, where is Sonic anyway?” asked Twilight, looking around. “I saw him run through the portal, so he must be here.”

“And you would be correct, my lady,” he said, suddenly behind her. She, Starlight and Spike jumped a bit in fear as Mighty and Merlin just smirked at their king.

“You love doing that, don’t you?” asked Mighty.

“I really do,” said Sonic, fist-bumping him. “So, I hope you’re still vaguely in a freak-out state of mind Twilight because I believe I can help with that.”

Twilight’s eyes went wide upon hearing that. “Okay, two things: one; how’d you know about that? Two; you’re not suggesting…?”

“One; Silver. Two; not till after the ceremony,” said Sonic. “Although, it will require that we get to the bedchamber.” Before Twilight could object (or at the very least ask for context), he zipped over and swept his bride off her feet and grabbed her in his arms. “No one is to disturb us until dinner is ready.”

“Understood, my liege,” said Merlin. With that, Sonic zipped up to his bedroom, carefully threw Twilight belly-down on the king-sized bed, locked the door and stretched his arms and fingers. But then Twilight shot up.

“Okay, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked. Sonic, however, didn’t answer with words, but by grabbing her shoulders in his swordsman’s grip and worked his thumbs into the flesh. “No seriously, what are youuuuoooooohh… That feels good.”

“Silver told me you might need this,” said Sonic as she laid back down. “You’d be surprised what you can learn from wandering the globe looking for ancient relics.”

“I can imagine,” said Twilight, blushing from her fiancé’s strong grip and almost feeling the urge to move her hand down to her privates, but then Sonic moved his hands. “Why’d you stop?”

“Sorry, I just think I might get better results if I didn’t have so much material in the way,” said Sonic, removing his gloves.

“So you want me to…?” asked Twilight.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I swear I won’t look until you tell me to,” said Sonic as he closed his eyes.

“Um… okay,” said Twilight nervously. She then removed her clothes and laid back down on the bed, covering up her bottom with the blankets and trying her best to cover the tops of her breasts with her arms. “Alright, you can look now.” Sonic opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his bride presented to him. He quickly stretched again and started running his knuckles down her back, feeling tension fade with every pass.

“Man, you should seriously let me do this more often,” said Sonic. “You’re practically melting in my hands.” After a few more minutes, Sonic had finished up and Twilight had redressed herself before stretching herself out.

“Wow. I feel a lot more limber now,” she said.

“Well, that’s the magic of massage,” Sonic smirked. “Now try and stay calm, okay?”

“I’m trying my best, I just feel like Murphy’s Law is out to get us these days,” said Twilight. “I just want everything to go perfectly; no parasprites, no Chrysalis, no King Sombra, no Tirek, no Cozy Glow, no Mordred, nothing wrong.” Sonic chuckled as he picked up Goswhit from an armor stand nearby and smiled at the enchanted helmet his father had left him.

“Y’know, that’s what I really like about you Twi,” he said as he put the helmet back. “You’re always thinking ahead in how you help others and you never lose your cool. I mean, maybe except for that one time when you lost your mind along with it.”

Twilight cringed as she was reminded of that incident. “I was desperate, and a serious stickler for my internal timetable. Sue me,” she said.

Sonic just walked over and messed up her hair with his hand, laughing. “Ah relax babe, you know I’m just messing with you,” he chuckled with Twilight giving her own little giggle as she fixed her hair. After it died down, Sonic returned to his aloof-seriousness. “My point is nothing is going to go wrong, dear. My knights will be working defense with the ceremony just to be safe, and even then, we’ve got our friends there for moral support too. There’s nothing we can’t handle.”

Twilight smiled happily at her beloved’s words, drawing her face closer to his until their lips locked and giving a small happy moan. They broke for a minute of air and Twilight rested her head on Sonic’s strong chest. “You always know just what to say, dear,” she said.

“Yeah well, Lionel tells me I got it from my dad,” Sonic shrugged.

“I believe it,” Twilight smiled and the two moved to kiss again, but just before their lips touched, someone knocked on the chamber door.

“Ugh. I swear the timing on these things…” Sonic muttered. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Sonic,” said Merlin on the other side of the door. Sonic glanced at Twilight and she just nodded to his obvious mental question.

“Come in,” said Sonic, opening the door to his court mage. “What’s up, Merlin?”

“Dinner is ready when you are, my lord,” said Merlin. “Also, a guest has arrived. Says she’s a friend of Princess Twilight’s.”

“Really? Who is it, Moondancer?” asked Twilight.

“Close, but no,” said a familiar voice. Merlin moved to show a girl about Twilight’s age with red and gold hair and bright blue eyes wearing red and black leather and a gold dress that almost looked like it was made of metal feathers.

“Sunset Shimmer! He-hey,” said Twilight jumping over to her old friend and grabbing her in a hug, which she graciously returned. “Glad to see you made it.”

“Well, this place would be kinda hard to miss,” said Sunset.

“Old friend?” asked Sonic, having never met Sunset before.

“Yeah, I’ve known her for a few years now,” said Twilight. “Sunset, this is my fiancé King Sonic Pendragon. Sonic, this is Sunset Shimmer. She lives in a world separate from Equestria where everyone is fully normal; no magic, no wings, nothing.”

“A pleasure,” said Sonic, shaking her hand. “I trust you’re here for the wedding?”

“As if I’d miss one of my best friends from home getting married to a king,” said Sunset. “Anyway, did I hear something about dinner?”

“You did,” said Sonic, looping his arm around Twilight’s. “Shall we?”

“Let’s,” said Twilight as they made their way back down to the Table chamber to see a full-blown feast laid out for them, which they and all the others quickly dug into. After dinner, Sonic and Twilight were just about to head up and turn in for the night when Sonic saw a Mobian coyote just a few years older than him talking to Bunnie; he was blonde with blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket, white pants and red boots with a saber on his hip.

“Hey, Twan! Come meet the blushing bride!” said Sonic, drawing him over.

“Ah Sonic, how good to see you,” he said. “And zis is your new wife?”

“Will be in 48 hours,” said Sonic. “Twilight, I’d like you to meet my best man Antoine D’Coolette, one of the first knights I inducted upon claiming my throne.”

“Enchanté, mademoiselle,” said Antoine, bowing.

“Likewise, I’m sure Monsieur,” said Twilight, curtsying to the coyote.

“Hey Ant, thanks again for returning the favor,” said Sonic, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Must’ve killed you, owing me one all these years.”

“Mm, perhaps a bit,” said Antoine. “Still, I look forward to your ceremony.”

“You and everyone else here, Antoine,” said Mighty, before looking at Twilight. “Though I guess you’re not the only one who let their nerves get the better of her before the ceremony.”

“Heh. Yeah, I was just tellin’ ‘im about that,” said Bunnie as she adjusted a bolt on her robotic arm.

“Okay, so I’m a bit nervous, so what?” asked Twilight.

“Look, forget it for now Twilight,” said Sonic. “We’ll worry about everything else tomorrow.”

“Alright,” said Twilight. “A pleasure to meet you, Antoine. Good night.”

“And you, milady,” said Antoine as Sonic led her upstairs. Once in their chamber, they both changed; Sonic now wearing a pair of white pajama bottoms and Twilight wearing her lavender nightgown. Then they climbed back into their large king and quietly fell asleep, though Twilight would end up with a rather large surprise the next day.


	2. Preparation: Day 2 (pt. 2)

Morning dawned on Castle Camelot, and the sun’s glorious rays gleamed right into Twilight’s face making her the first to wake up. Her eyes sleepily fluttered open but instantly shot open upon seeing that she and Sonic had apparently grabbed each other in the night. She could feel her face heating up as only the single instinct to slip away while he was still asleep shot through her mind. She quickly freed her arms from around his waist and tried her best to loosen his grip enough for him to escape, but his grip was too strong.

Then… “ _Oh pfft. Duh,_ ” she thought and quickly teleported out of his arms to stand next to the bed. “ _Why do I always forget I can do that?_ ” Then she noticed that she felt a bit colder than she should’ve. She looked and saw she had accidentally teleported _only_ herself but not her nightgown, leaving her naked. She was almost painfully embarrassed, but then she noticed a strange smell in the room. Instinctively, she moved to smell her own armpit and was greeted with a rather unpleasant smell. “ _Eh. Might as well._ ” She simply walked out to the bathroom for a shower.

As she felt the water flowing over her body, she remembered the time a few months ago that Sonic came in just as she was getting out of the shower. She was so embarrassed, she accidentally blasted him with a concussive force spell and knocked him out for a solid 90 minutes. She giggled at that memory as she ran her shampooed hands through her hair and let it rinse out. Once she was done, she turned off the water and gave a quick check to make sure she wouldn’t have a repeat performance of that same accident. Seeing no one, she climbed out of the shower, dried off, applied deodorant, brushed her hair and teeth, donned her robe and walked back into the bedroom to see Sonic was still asleep, snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

“Pfft. Typical,” she smirked. Then she proceeded to move to the closet and begin to change. Unfortunately, the sound of her throwing her robe onto the footboard quietly roused Sonic from his slumber. The blur from his eyes gradually cleared with a few sleepy blinks, but it became instant when he saw the empty nightgown in his arms and the robe on the footboard… and the naked form of his bride looking through the closet for what to wear.

“ _O hallowed father who art in heaven, please just let this be a dream,_ ” he thought. Quickly, he pinched his forearm and when he felt the twinge of pain, his eyes slid back over to Twilight’s body, now only covered by a black bra. “ _Well, I’m screwed._ ” Then he felt blood rushing down to his lower areas and heard the fabric shift. He looked down and saw the exact thing he was afraid of; he was now erect. Unfortunately, Twilight had also heard it and turned to see her terrified groom lying fully conscious and erect staring at her.

“Ah crap,” he said simply. Twilight quickly covered her crotch with her hands and glared at him with a burning red blush on her face.

“How long have you been looking at me?!” she asked.

“Uh, two minutes?” suggested Sonic, clearly making Twilight so much more angry that when she moved her hands, her hair burst into flames and her eyes turned red in rage. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the heat from her body burned away her bra, letting her breasts bounce out, but Sonic was too terrified to be turned on. “T-Tops!” he quickly added as he jumped out of bed and started side-stepping to the door, only to see the knob was covered in her aura. “N-Now I know what you’re thinking and I know you’re unbelievably angry at me so I’m sorry, but to be fair it is kinda your own fault for not going into the bathroom to change and I’m not gonna be able to talk my way out of this one, am I?”

“No,” said Twilight, magic flaring around her hand.

“Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say that,” said Sonic as Twilight’s magic suddenly formed chains around his body and large almost crystalline gauntlets on her hands. “Oh jeez. This is gonna hurt!” What happened next would simply be explained as the single worst ass-whupping Sonic had ever been handed, with magic light and energy bolts blasting out of the windows and the cracks in the door out of the room. “WHOA, LORDY LOU!! HELP ME!!!”

“Oh jeez,” said Starlight as she heard the whole thing from the table chamber, including Sonic’s screams. “Think we should help him?”

“Ah, he’ll be fine,” said Merlin. “This is simply a lesson he has to learn the hard way; ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’.”

“True,” said Mighty.

“MERLIN! LUGH! ODIN! RA! ZEUS! SHIVA! BUDDHA! LAO TZU! JADE EMPEROR! IZANAGI! CHAOS! GOD! ONE OF YOU GUYS, DO SOMETHING!!!” yelled Sonic.

“Wha-?” asked Spike, curious about that list.

“The head gods of all ancient _and_ modern religions,” explained Merlin.

“Man, Twilight must really be going all out up there,” said Sunset.

“HELP! SATAN! YOU OWE ME!!” yelled Sonic. Surprisingly, that was what made Twilight finally stop. “Wait, seriously? Man, if I knew that was gonna stop you I’d have said it sooner.” That just prompted her to slap him across the face. “Ow! What was that one for?!”

“How could you say something like that? We’re about to get married!” said Twilight.

“I’m sorry, it just came to me,” said Sonic. Then he looked around and finally better understood his situation. “So uh, do you think you could let me go and get some clothes on?”

“What?” asked Twilight, looking down at herself to see she was still totally naked. Blushing almost as red as Knuckles, she quickly let Sonic go and zipped back to the closet where she quickly repaired her bra with her magic and donned an outfit similar to something a scientist would wear while Sonic pulled on his usual except for a vest instead of his jacket, then he grabbed Caliburn whose magic scabbard quickly healed all of his injuries. Once done, they made their way down to the table chamber, giving Sonic some time to think about something.

“Y’know, if that were a bit reversed and a lot less painful, that would’ve actually been really hot,” he said.

“Please try not to make your situation worse, for both our sakes,” said Twilight. “I don’t want to have to marry a dead man.”

“If Scourge and Mordred have their way, I’d say you don’t have much choice in the matter,” said Sonic as they finally made it.

“Took you guys long enough,” said Starlight, holding a scroll that Spike had obviously just burped up. “By the way Sonic, Sassy wants to see you at the boutique. Says it’s important.”

“Got it,” said Sonic as he grabbed the scroll.

“Should I come?” asked Twilight.

“Nah, I got this,” said Sonic. “And I just can’t take gettin’ my ass handed to me twice in the same hour.”

“Wait, all that madness lasted less than an hour?” asked Twilight as she looked at the clock. “Feels like it lasted three.”

“Eh, my face says more like four,” said Sonic. “Anyways, I’m outies.” He quickly scarfed down his breakfast, gave Twilight a quick peck on the cheek and zipped to the portal. Once he was gone, Silver warped into the room via Chaos Control clearly tired.

“Whoa! Silver, you okay dude?” asked Mighty.

“Twilight…” he panted. “Rarity… boutique… Major problem…” Then he fell down onto the ground.

“Seriously, dude?” asked Mighty.

“Yeah okay, sorry,” he said, getting up. “But seriously Twilight, Rarity needs you at the boutique five minutes ago.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” asked Twilight. “Do you want me to see if I want anything added to the dress?”

“Uh, yes and no,” said Silver, clearly confusing her. “You’ll understand better when you see it.” With that in mind, the two left for Carousel Boutique where Twilight found not just Rarity crying on the nearby chaise lounge, but also that the carpet was drenched.

“Whoa. What happened here?” she asked.

“Pipes burst out of nowhere last night,” said Silver. “I already called for a plumber friend of mine to come by and see what he can do, but in the meantime…” Then Twilight understood what he was getting at.

“Oh no. No-no-no, don’t tell me…” she said as Rarity got up and cleaned her eyes.

“Trust me dear, I wish we didn’t have to,” she said as she moved a curtain in the back to reveal what Twilight had feared; her bridal gown was ruined.

“No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, this is the last thing I need right now!” said Twilight. “Please at least tell me you can fix it.” Silver smirked.

“Well thankfully, while we obviously didn’t have enough time to waterproof the dress, we did get the chance to _fire_ proof it,” he said.

“And that helps how?” asked Twilight.

“What, you didn’t notice that I was here?” asked a familiar voice. Twilight looked and saw Blaze on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Yeah sorry, that’s my B,” said Twilight. “So wait, you’re gonna torch my dress?”

“Since it’s fireproof, the water will just evaporate out of it when faced with my powers,” said Blaze as she walked over to the dress. “Unfortunately, it’s fairly saturated so the process will probably take a while.”

“Well, try and make it fast if you can,” said Twilight. “By the way, you guys got your invitations, right?”

“I don’t think so. We’ve been expecting them for a while. So have the others, from what I hear,” said Silver.

“Alright, I’ll go check on them. Let me know when the dress is fixed. And not a word of this to Sonic,” said Twilight as she left. Silver then levitated the dress out behind the boutique and Rarity placed the same fire-proofing charm as she used on the dress on the mannequin, just to be safe. Then he set up a large fireproof black-out curtain tent around the area.

“Alright Blaze, let ‘er rip!” said Silver as he and Rarity retreated to the wall. Blaze then stepped forward and blasted a torrent of fire at the dress, quickly making a small percentage of the water evaporate, but as she stated the dress was so saturated that it would take a while.

Unfortunately Sonic would face a similar problem in Canterlot as he arrived at the boutique to see Sassy pacing back and forth in front of the counter. “Talk to me Sassy, what’re we looking at?” he said before he felt something squish under his feet. He looked and was surprised to see it was the somehow soaked carpet. “Also, what’s the deal with this?”

“I’m afraid that’s the problem,” said Sassy. “Some of the pipes burst last night. Thankfully, I managed to save your friends’ suits. That’s the good news.”

“What’s the bad news?” asked Sonic. Sassy bit her lip as she looked back at him, not giving him much trouble to put two and two together. “Oh, by Asgard don’t tell me.”

“I’m afraid so,” said Sassy as she moved a curtain to show that Sonic’s once-proud dark midnight blue tux was now soaked down to the undershirt.

“Oh great,” groaned Sonic. “This is the last thing I needed the day before my wedding. Jesus, what else could gooooo…… Nope! Not! Finishing that! Not finishing that sentence! We all know what happens when someone uses that trigger phrase!” Cracking open one of his eyes, he was relieved to see that nothing else horrible happened. “Phew. Crisis averted. I mean… partially. Any ideas?”

“None that I haven’t already tried,” said Sassy. “It’s fairly thoroughly drenched.”

“Alright then, listen; I know a good plumber,” said Sonic, clearly thinking of the same person Silver was as he bagged up the suit. “I’ll have him come over and see what he can do for the building. I’ll take the suit to Rarity and see if she can fix it. Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“You have my word,” said Sassy. With that, Sonic zipped away back to Ponyville. Once he was near the boutique, he slowed down to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention, but then saw Twilight flying toward him.

“ _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ ” he thought as he quickly found one of Pinkie’s random item hiding places in a tree, shoved his suit into it, and then started walking toward the portal when Twilight noticed him and landed nearby.

“Hey Sonic,” she said nervously.

“Ah! Oh, hey Twilight,” he returned, equally nervously. “Uh, what’re you doin’ at Rarity’s?”

“Just uh, checking on the dress,” she said quickly. “She asked if I wanted it to have a little more ‘royaling-up’, as Silver put it. I turned it down. How’d things go with Sassy?”

Sonic almost choked at that, but he quickly reclaimed his composure. “Uh, fine! She had the same question, I gave the same answer,” he said. Twilight _almost_ didn’t believe this, but she decided not to follow it in case she accidentally let slip that the dress was damaged.

“Okay cool,” she said simply. “So… I should probably go check on Ditzy, make sure she’s getting the invitations handed out.”

“Ditzy?” asked Sonic, confused. “Whose bright idea was that?”

“I dunno,” said Twilight as she took off. “Anyways, see ya later.”

“Kay, ciao!” said Sonic as she flew away.

Once they were both sure the other was out of earshot, they both stopped and let out a deep breath in relief. “Whew! _Close one!_ ” they thought.

Then Sonic zipped back to the tree and grabbed his suit and was just about to zip to the boutique when he saw a familiar green pipe appear near the building and out of it jumped a familiar red-capped plumber.

“Wahoo!” he said as he hopped off. Then he was promptly followed by a green-capped fellow… who then promptly fell flat on his face.

“Ugh. Mamma Mia,” he groaned.

“Mario? Luigi? Hey guys, what’re you doing here?” asked Sonic happy to see his old friends. “Seriously, I was just about to call you.”

“L’argento ci ha chiamato qui,” Mario said in the brothers’ usual Italian, which Sonic and his gang thankfully understood, though he was confused.

“What? Why?” he asked.

“Perché hai intenzione di chiamarci?” asked Luigi, also confused.

“Uh, it’s kind of a secret,” said Sonic nervously. Thankfully, Silver arrived and opened the door before the brothers decided to push that.

“Oh Mario, thank God,” said Silver before he noticed Sonic and became nervous. “Heeeey buddy.”

“Uh, hi?” asked Sonic, suspicious. But he figured he might as well ignore it and get to the point. “Look, forget it; why did you call these guys here and where’s Rarity?”

“Well A; I figured hanging with them would be a good way to make sure I don’t get too rusty, and B; she’s busy,” said Silver, quickly sending mental messages to the brothers to play along.

“Well alright then, I guess if Rarity’s too busy, I can wait,” said Sonic, moving to leave. Silver then moved to allow Mario and Luigi to come in, but Sonic smirked and zipped in. “Psych!”

“Oh no ya don’t!” said Silver as he jumped onto his king and pinned him to the floor before he could get any further than the front door, which unfortunately left him open to getting punched by said king. “A little help here, guys?!” Mario and Luigi quickly got into the fray, resulting in a large fight involving two of the parties yelling in Italian. Rarity, who had just come in from the dehydrating tent out back, saw the madness and was scared and angry at the same time.

“Silver DeLorean, stop it right this second!” she said, giving an angry stamp and drawing everyone’s attention.

“Busy, eh?” asked Sonic as they all got up.

“Shut up,” said Silver as he dusted himself off. “Now what do you want?”

“This,” said Sonic, opening the suit bag and showing them his suit.

“Oh dear heavens!” said Rarity distraught as she walked over and felt the suit.

“Mio dio,” said Mario. “Quello che è successo?”

“Well apparently, the Multiverse doesn’t wanna give us an easy time and thus messed with the plumbing at Canterlot Carousel enough for this to happen,” Sonic explained.

“ _Oh man, there too?_ ” thought Silver.

“Which is actually why I was just about to call these guys,” said Sonic, pointing at Mario and Luigi. That prompted a spark in Rarity’s eye.

“That reminds me; I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” she said, turning to the brothers.

“Oh right, sorry,” said Silver, pointing at the brothers. “These are those plumbers I was telling you about; This is Mario and his little brother Luigi. Guys, this is Rarity; she runs the place.”

“Piacere di conoscerti,” the brothers jinxed, tipping their hats.

“Uh, likewise I’m sure,” said Rarity, unsure of what they just said.

“Huh? Oh right, you don’t speak Italian,” said Sonic. “Yeah, probably should’ve checked that.”

“It’s-a no problem Sonic,” said Mario, slipping into accented English. “You know we can-a speak English too.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Sonic. “Anyways yeah, Canterlot Carousel needs you guys’ expertise too, so you think you head up there once you’re done here?"

“Pezzo di torta,” said Mario. “We’ll-a see what we can do.”

“Thank you, Mario,” said Rarity. “I can assure you that I can compensate you graciously for your services once you’re done.”

“Okie-dokie. Ready Weegi?” asked Mario.

“You know it, Mario,” said the taller of the two.

“Okie-dokie, let’s-a go!” said the plumber as the two went to the boiler room and quickly set to work.

“They seem nice,” said Rarity as she took the suit from Sonic.

“Yeah, they’re really nice guys,” he said. “Anyway, Twilight’s already got enough on her plate so not a word of this to her, Capisce?”

Silver froze for a second as he thought of something. “ _Whoa. The weirdest wave of Déjà vu just hit me._ ” he thought but then he just smirked at his king. “Relax man, we got this. Twilight will not know anything,” he said. “And we’ve already got a plan for dealing with problems like this.”

“Really? What is it?” asked Sonic. Then Blaze walked in from out back, looking a bit tired.

“What’d I miss?” she asked, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Ohhh, so _that’s_ why you fireproofed that thing,” Sonic realized, pointing at his suit.

“Shpingo,” said Silver. “We planned for anything at your ceremony and enchanted the suit and dress accordingly. Of course, we obviously didn’t have enough time to waterproof the suit, but that’s why we asked Blaze to come.”

“Although that being said, I think I’m tapped,” said Blaze, quickly thinking up a suitable excuse. “We were testing the viability of that plan, and I can’t actually keep a maintained burn going as long as I have.”

“Hmm. Good to know,” said Silver. “How long will you need to recharge?”

“A few hours, I think,” said Blaze. “I can probably go looking for some Soul Fairies to speed that up.”

“Make it so,” said Silver, prompting Blaze to zip out for a run. “Okay, time for plan B; break out the heaters.”

“Right away,” said Rarity as she hung up the suit to prepare to mannequin it. “Not to worry Sonic, we’ll have this ready before the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Thanks, guys,” said Sonic. “Later!” And with that, he zipped out. Silver quickly moved the suit to the mannequin and took the heaters from Rarity, setting them in curtained-off areas where he set the suit and the dress before turning them on and hiding them.

“This is gonna take a while,” he said, looking over his itinerary.

“Clearly,” said Rarity. “I just hope he and Twilight will have better luck today.” Thankfully, Twilight was having a fairly easy time finding Ditzy Doo; she was pretty hard to miss what with the mailman’s outfit and the fact that she was probably the only Windwalker in town who would whack her face off a lamp-post right after she delivered a package. Twilight quickly flew down in front of her as she was picking herself up and offered her hand.

“Need a hand?” she asked.

“Thanks, Twilight,” said Ditzy as she took it and pulled herself up on it. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure the invitations for my wedding tomorrow were all passed out to the right people,” said Twilight.

“Most of them. Just got a few left,” said Ditzy, pulling them out of her bag and looking at them with her crossed eyes. “And as luck would have it, they’re for your friends.”

“What? Why weren’t they delivered sooner?” asked Twilight, taking them.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy,” said Ditzy, adjusting her hat. “It’s hard work being a mailwoman.”

Twilight took a deep breath and looked at her friend. “You’re right; I’m sorry. If it’ll take some pressure off your shoulders, I can probably deliver them for you,” she suggested.

“That’d be great. Thanks, Twilight,” said Ditzy as she promptly took off. Twilight quickly flew in the opposite direction and landed outside the boutique and knocked on the door, which was answered by Sweetie Belle.

“Hey Twilight,” she said, unknowingly signaling Silver to quickly draw the curtains on both mannequins before Twilight could see inside. “What brings you back so soon?”

“Just dropping these off,” replied Twilight, handing Sweetie the invitations for her, Rarity and Silver. “How’s the dress doing?”

“Well enough, considering Blaze ran out of steam a few minutes ago,” said Silver. “Thus, we’ve had to regress to plan B.”

“As long as it’s fixed by tomorrow,” said Twilight.

“That’s what we promised, Darling,” said Rarity. “And you know I always deliver.”

“Yeah, thanks Rarity,” said Twilight as she flew away. Silver, in the meantime, was keeping a close eye on the suit as Rarity took the now dry dress and was working on cleaning it. Silver took a deep breath and turned to his basically-boss.

“Lemme guess; you’re pissed about the whole Sonic thing?” he asked. “It was all I could think of in the moment. I get that that’s no excuse, but hey; I did what I could.”

“Darling, I’m not mad at _you_ ,” said Rarity. “I’m mad at this horrid turn of events. First the dress and now Sonic’s suit? Sure, I have the dress fixed, but if I get too frazzled to fix the suit then-” She couldn’t finish that thought as Silver promptly floated over and grabbed her hand. “Wh-what are you-”

“Sorry in advance for this Rarity, but you seriously need to calm down so please don’t kill me for doing this,” said Silver just before he moved his hand to wrap around her body, pulled it closer to his own and quickly locked lips with her in a sort-of aggressive passion.

Rarity’s eyes went wide in surprise, even moreso as she felt Silver open her mouth with his powers and his tongue shoot inside. She nearly wanted to pull back, but this kiss was just what she had envisioned from her greatest love so she just melted in his arms. The kiss continued for a few seconds before Silver pulled away and smirked at her. “You got this,” he said simply and confidently before giving her butt a light pinch, making her jump a bit while still blushing bright red. She smirked right back at him as he went to the counter to deal with any surprise customers, already thinking of ways to repay her shining platinum knight.

Next up, Twilight flew out to Sweet Apple Acres where she found Bors at the reigns of a cart clearly full of food for the banquet. “Ah. Good to see you, Bors,” she said. “Is this the last of it?”

“Second to last, milady,” said Bors. “Dinadan’s hooking up his horse as we speak.”

“Already done, Bors,” said the clownish knight as he rode up with a similar cart. “So, can we help you milady?”

“I’m just looking for Knuckles and the others,” said Twilight as she pulled their invitations out of the pile.

“Well, the majority of the family is inside,” said Bors. “As for Applejack and Sir Gawain…” His statement was ended for him when the three of them felt a tremor shoot under them toward the orchard. Once there, the source shot out of the ground and was revealed to be Knuckles with Galatine and Applejack with a long steel spear.

“Oh god, what now?” asked Twilight exasperated. “Did they insult each other again?”

“Nah, they’re just sparring,” said Dinadan. “This is usually how Knuckles’ sparring sessions go.” Just then, the two found themselves on the ground closer to the three, covered in dirt and wearing shredded garments.

“You’ve gotten better with that thing,” smirked Knuckles. “But don’t forget who gave it to you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it partner,” said Applejack as she quickly swung it at the knight, who crossed his blades and caught it just before he promptly drilled underground again. Applejack was left guessing until just the last second when Knuckles shot out of the ground and delivered a strong uppercut.

“Shoryuken!” he yelled as he spun in the air, sending Applejack flying a good two feet before she hit the ground and dropped her spear. Knuckles then landed and kicked the spear up into his hand. “I win again.”

“Ugh. One ah these days Knux, I promise,” said Applejack as she got up.

“Don’t doubt it,” said the knight proudly. Just then, he heard Twilight clear her throat and saw her. “Oh. Hey Twilight, what’s up?”

“Aside from feeling some minor fear and/or embarrassment from you guys trying to kill each other?” asked Twilight.

“What’re you talking abou-ow!” said Knuckles as he felt some sort of pulled muscle or something as he stretched out the hand he had the spear in, causing him to drop it. Then he and AJ looked themselves over and saw that there were bruises and slashes all over their bodies, not to mention their clothes were so shredded that they were basically naked, the latter causing them to blush madly. “Okay, point taken.”

“Yeah, Ah guess we did go a little overboard huh?” asked Applejack, rolling her shoulder.

“Ya think?” asked Twilight, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay a lot overboard- look, what do you-” Knuckles’ question was cut short when he saw the five invitations in her hand that she was holding in front of him. “Oh. Yeah, we were waiting for these. Thanks. Lemme just uh…” With that, he zipped back to the barn and left them on the table before he zipped back. “Yeah again, thanks Twilight.”

“No problem,” said Twilight. “But seriously, please try not to kill each other before tomorrow. I gotta go get the rest of these delivered.” With that, she took off but didn’t get too far before something struck her. “Oh uh, also you might wanna change and get your clothes fixed, but that’s just me.” With that, she promptly flew off. Knuckles and AJ looked at each other and smirked.

“Or…” said the echidna.

“Yeah, can you guys wait to do that tonight?” asked Dinadan. “Or at least, wait until _after_ we’ve left?”

“Right-right-right, sorry guys,” said Knuckles. “But cmon, get outta here.”

“By your command, Sir Gawain,” said Bors as the two knights rode away. Once they were gone, AJ smirked back at Knuckles.

“So we gonna screw er what?” she asked.

“Wha-? Ew, no! Wrong place, wrong time AJ, Jesus,” said Knuckles. “I was suggesting naked boxing. The Spartans did it.”

“And the difference is…?” asked Applejack as she ripped what was left of her shirt off, letting her breasts bounce out and giving Knuckles a nosebleed.

“The difference is that in Sparta, they didn’t have to worry about getting turned on by fighting the opposite sex,” said Knuckles as he turned away to try and deal with his nosebleed.

“Oh cmon now Knux, yer ignorin’ yer own rule,” said AJ. Knuckles realized she was right and quickly turned back to her, but she wasn’t there. He was gradually becoming more and more scared until he heard her voice again. “Never let your guard down!” Then AJ grappled onto his back, clearly fully naked judging from the feel of her nipples and bare leg-skin on his back.

“AH! Bad touch!” he yelled and quickly wrestled himself free, unfortunately allowing Applejack the opportunity she needed to kick him into a tree, knocking a load of apples onto his head. Then he saw her, indeed naked except for her hat, strutting up to him with a sultry look on her face. “Ugh okay, mango. Mango.”

“What’re ya talkin’ about?” asked Applejack.

“Well, I figure since you’re so dead-set on doing this here and now, you should probably know my safe-word,” Knuckles smirked, but it disappeared when his eyes caught something highly important. “Although that being said, we should probably wait until she’s asleep to do it _inside_.” Applejack was confused as to what he meant until she followed his eyes and saw Apple Bloom was a stones-throw away, sweeping the porch. Quickly, Applejack’s arousal was replaced with embarrassment and she quickly shot behind the tree out of her view.

“Ya couldn’t’ve told me she was there sooner?” she asked angrily.

“Well, it was kinda hard to get a word in with you so hungry to get into… what’s left of my pants,” said Knuckles, looking at his shredded jeans. “Look, I’ll go get you some clothes and then we’ll deal with your hormonal rage tonight, sound good?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she said. Meanwhile, Twilight was flying up to Rainbow’s house and was looking for somewhere to put hers and Shadow’s invitations but only found a cloud-stump where the mailbox was supposed to be.

“Ugh. Honestly, how many mailboxes does that girl go through in a month?” she asked herself. Suddenly she was clothes-lined by a fast-moving mass which sounded to be arguing in two voices. She managed to look and see it was Rainbow and Shadow. Promptly steering the whole mass into a cloud and teleporting away to allow the two to crash without getting herself hurt, she then flew over to them. “Okay. What is it this time?”

“Just telling Skittles here that trying to supercharge her Rainboom with a Chaos Emerald tomorrow is suicide,” said Shadow.

“So what? They’ve let you guys cheat death plenty of times before,” said Rainbow.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’ll work for you,” said Shadow. The two then got back to arguing until Twilight just straight-up got over it and threw their invitations into a smaller cloud that was drifting past… across from the two. Once they flew past, they ended up cutting a quarter-inch off Rainbow’s bangs so accurately that she might as well have used a knife. Glancing over to Twilight in fear, they both saw she was literally smoldering in anger and Shadow quickly came up with a resolution.

“I think I have a cooler idea;” he said, drawing the girls’ attention. “You go to do the Rainboom, and I’ll shoot a Chaos Spear out in front of you and detonate it just as you break the sound barrier.” Rainbow mulled it over and smiled.

“Yeah, that actually sounds cooler,” she said before turning back to Twilight. “See? It’s all good. No need to fly off the handle.”

“Think that ship might’ve already sailed,” Shadow whispered to her. Twilight was just about to burst into flames again but then took another deep breath.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’ve just got a lot more to do before tomorrow. Which I should probably get back to. See ya.” And with that, she took off flying again, allowing Shadow and Rainbow to pull the invitations out of the cloud to see that they weren’t even wrinkled… or at-all magically effected.

“Sheesh. And you say _I_ have a temper,” he said.

“You do, but yeah; nowhere near her’s,” said Rainbow. “Anyways, think I should try that move again? Airshow’s in a week so I need to get it perfect.”

“Yeah, let’s do this,” said Shadow. Rainbow smirked at him as she placed the invitation inside her jacket, but he just scowled at her. “But know that just because I’m helping you with this doesn’t mean I like you. At all.”

“Yeah-yeah, I love you too, ya jerk,” said Rainbow as she gave him a quick kiss and then flew off. “You wanna talk some more, my door’s always open.” Then she flew off into an aerial maneuver, leaving a stunned and angry Shadow below.


	3. Preparation: Day 2 (pt. 2)

**(WARNING: Lemon Central ahead. If you are not at least 16 years of age, then do not read.)**

Back on the ground, it was getting dark by the time Twilight made it to Fluttershy’s cottage. She had already dropped Fluttershy and Tails’ invitations in the mailbox and was just leaving when she heard what sounded like Tails screaming out back. “ _Oh brother, not again,_ ” she thought as she flew out back to see something she wasn’t exactly expecting; Fluttershy was grunting like a warrior delivering a volley of strong and fast hand movements to his back as he laid on a table, even moving to yank on each of his limbs. “Fluttershy, stop it! You’re killing him!”

“What? N-no I’m not, I’m just trying a special massage technique he learned in China,” said Fluttershy. “He says it’s basically a fusion of massaging and the Dragon-style of Kung Fu. Besides he’s fine… You _are_ fine, right Miles?” Tails just gave a pained mutter and gave a weak thumbs-up.

“Is he supposed to do that?” asked Twilight.

“I don’t think so,” said Fluttershy. “I might’ve gone a little overboard.”

“Well, maybe try not to make it look so violent,” said Twilight.

“I-I don’t think I can, but I’ll try,” said Fluttershy.

“Look forget it, I just came to give you guys your invitations, which I left in the mailbox,” said Twilight, sounding a bit peeved. “Now please try not to break him before tomorrow.” She then flew away and left the two alone, letting Tails sit up and stretch.

“Sheesh. What crawled up her butt?” he asked.

“She’s probably just worried about tomorrow,” said Fluttershy. “A-Anyway, would you like to continue?”

“Yeah, just take it easy on my back, okay?” asked Tails as he laid back down. Fluttershy smiled at her little fox-friend and began rubbing his back until she thought of something and blushed bright red, pulling her arms back in fear. “You done?”

“Y-y-yes,” she stuttered. Tails was confused; she seemed so confident earlier when he was tenderizing him like beef (but then he remembered that she was a vegan; “ _Okay, bad analogy,_ ” he thought) and sat up to see what was wrong.

“You okay, Flutters?” he asked.

“W-w-well, I was just wondering…” she stammered. “Would you like to do me?”

“What, you mean as in massage you?” asked Tails, jumping off the table and looking at it. “Because if so, sure; just hop up and- oh sweet merciful Lucifer, you meant do you like _that_.” He had just turned around and was now witnessing the most unexpected thing Fluttershy had ever done; she was now completely naked with her left leg bent and up on tiptoe and with a bright red face. “Uhhhhh… I’m… not sure how to react to this. I mean, you’ve presented yourself to me like this as if asking me to want to jump on and screw you, but you seem so unsure of it yourself that I don’t know if _I_ want to do it, so…” Suddenly, he saw that she had already started crying. “Wha? Hey, no-no-no, please don’t do that, I didn’t mean to make you do that.” Fluttershy just dropped to her knees and started sobbing as Tails zipped over to her and hugged her.

“I- I’m sorry,” she said, hiccupping in-between sobs. “I thought I was ready… I just- *hic* I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Tails blushed a bit at that, but just held her and stroked her hair. “Shh-sh-sh-sh-sh, that’s it. Let it all out,” he said. “It’s not healthy to keep it pent up like this. And hey, I can honestly say beyond any doubt that it’s mutual.”

“R-really?” asked Fluttershy, finally letting her crying fit pass.

“Yeah, you’re a great person,” said Tails. “Kind, strong-willed, and passionate about your work. That’s what I like in a woman. And if I may be brutally honest, the tits don’t hurt either.” Fluttershy blushed but smiled.

“Th-thank you, Miles,” she said as she parted her lips and slowly moved toward him. Tails smirked as he did the same, but he was much faster as they locked together, face and body. Fluttershy was shocked and terrified at his action, but she didn’t want it to stop either as they could feel each other’s heartbeats, letting them beat in sync.

As the kiss deepened, Tails’ hands instinctively moved down her back to her soft, almost _overly_ ample butt and grabbed on as tight as he could without hurting her. The sudden sensation made Fluttershy give a giddy moan, even more passionate as he took off, flying the two inside until they were over Fluttershy’s bed where he dropped her and quickly stripped himself in midair before he fell down on top of her with his hands massaging her breasts, giving a cocky but concerned smirk. “You sure about this?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she returned. “Make me yours.” Just to be safe, Tails pulled out a hypodermic needle and stabbed it into her butt, releasing a chemical into her. Obviously, this hurt her but it was quickly overshadowed by Tails returning to kissing her and then penetrating her, causing pained tears to come to her eyes and her breathing to speed up. Tails quickly broke the kiss when he saw this and was concerned.

“You good?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m great,” she replied. “Keep going.” With that, Tails started thrusting into her, making her moan in passion. Then she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting Tails bounce her on top of his penis until he burst inside her. Fluttershy could feel the warm fluid flooding her womb and was overcome with pleasure. Though that quickly regressed to fear when she realized what that meant. She pulled back and looked at Tails as if asking him why.

“Relax,” said Tails. “That shot I gave you is my own formula of instant birth-control. You’re totally fine for the night. My semen will just disintegrate inside you, but you’ll still get to feel that great.” Fluttershy was too tired to question it, so she just fell out of his arms and landed on the pillow. Tails was tired too, so he just used his tails to pull the covers over them as he fell down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as they both fell asleep smiling and content.

In the meantime, Twilight had arrived at Sugarcube Corner, tired and stressed, when Pinkie suddenly shot out and tackled her out of the air, though this time she was covered in pink and cream frosting. “Wha- Pinkie? What’s going on?” she asked.

“No time for questions; it’s a matter of life and death, Twilight. A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!” said Pinkie as she pulled her friend inside to show her that the shop kitchen was covered in the same frosting as her.

“Oh no, no-no-no, nononononono, this can’t be happening!” said Twilight terrified. “Pinkie, what happened?!”

“Sorry, that’s my B,” said Manic as he walked out, also caked in icing.

“Your B?!” asked Twilight, getting into his face. “Manic, my cake-” She was then quickly quieted by Manic placing a finger on her lips.

“Has already been taken up to Canterlot by Galehaut,” said Manic. “So there’s no reason for you to get all up in my grill like this.”

“Wait, what? Then how do you explain this?” asked Twilight.

“We were icing cupcakes for the banquet and Manic accidentally blew up the tube,” said Pinkie jovially.

“Again, my B,” said Manic, then he noticed the envelope in Twilight’s grip. “Oh, I was wondering when this would get here. Hey Pinkie, heads-up.” Then he took it and threw it to Pinkie, who caught it in her mouth and landed like a puppy who just caught a frisbee. “Good girl!” Then he noticed Twilight was about to explode given her rapid breathing, so he quickly grabbed a paper bag and taped it over her mouth and nose, forcing her to breathe into that. After a few seconds of complete silence and bag-breathing, Twilight appeared to calm down enough for Manic to remove it. “Sorry.”

“No, I think I needed it,” she said. “Thanks, I feel a lot better.”

“No sweat, now why don’t you head home?” suggested Manic. “We’ll get this mess cleaned up and see you up on the altar.”

“Okay,” said Twilight. “See you tomorrow.” And with that, she calmly flew off back to Camelot. The two spent about an hour cleaning up the kitchen and Manic, as well as finishing icing the cupcakes, but Pinkie was still covered in icing as they went up to bed. Manic grew curious of this as he looked at her.

“Uh, you ever gonna get that off?” he asked, not even thinking once about the phrasing of that, and allowing Pinkie to get a smug look on her face. Though he didn’t notice as he had turned away to take off his vest and shirt.

“Well, if you insist,” she said slyly, drawing Manic’s attention. But not as much as the following splat of icing hitting the floor.

“ _Okay, already knowing what I’ll see, I might as well look._ ” he thought as he turned to see she was only in her light blue and white-striped drawstring underwear. “ _I knew, and yet I looked._ ” He simply dropped his jacket on the ground and crossed his arms as he looked at her. “I think you knew full-well I meant the icing, not your clothes.”

“We both do,” said Pinkie, her eyes drifting down to Manic’s crotch. “But I don’t think your little friend got the memo.” Manic believed he understood what she meant by that, quite rightly unfortunately as he saw he had an erection. He blushed a small bit, but still rolled his eyes.

“It’s a reflex for us guys Pinkie,” said Manic. “It doesn’t mean I wanna bang you.”

“Oh? You sure I can’t change your mind?” she asked as she undid the drawstring on her bra and let her breasts bounce as it fell to the ground. Then she undid the string on her panties, letting them fall to the ground as well, only making Manic’s erection bigger and blush brighter.

“Ah what the hell, let’s do it,” he said as he pounced on her, knocking her over the footboard of her bed onto the mattress with a happy squeal just before they started making out, moaning with lust. Once they broke the kiss, Pinkie looked up at Manic with a smile.

“I figured you’d change your mind,” she said. “You don’t seem like the kinda guy to turn something like this.”

“You are a sneaky little bitch Pinkie Pie,” said Manic as he leaned up on his knees. “But you’re _my_ sneaky little bitch.” At that, Pinkie grabbed his hips and flipped him down onto the mattress as she spun to be on top and smiled at him.

“Oh, how right you are, my prince,” she said, as she yanked his pants down and slipped Manic’s sausage into her slit, letting out a moan as it slid in. “Now show me how you Mobians do it.”

“You wish is my command, baby,” said Manic as he thrusted, getting Pinkie started on bouncing on top of him for a few minutes. Then he glanced at her bedside table and saw an open pill bottle with exactly the brand-name he wanted to see, along with the pill-count. And thanks to some special implants in his eyes, he could tell that the bottle was three pills short, and traces of the chemical in Pinkie’s left hand (which was currently on his chest) and her lips. That was all he needed to know.

“Okay baby, here she comes!” he said.

“Ah! Ah! Yeah, me too! Cmon, lemme have it Manic!” Pinkie moaned as she sped up her bouncing until she felt the fluid blast out exactly when Manic let loose inside her. Once that was done, she just fell down onto Manic before rolling to his right.

He just let out a contented sigh as she panted. “Wow,” she said.

“Yeeeeeup!” said Manic proudly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. With that, they just contentedly slid into sleep.

 

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic was currently in the Camelot market, looking for a good gift he could give to Twilight after the ceremony. He was thinking through his mental list of things she liked; reading, the stars, her friends, new magic, but nothing in that list struck him as viable enough; she had already helped herself to the Camelot Castle archives, and he had already gotten her a Mobian star-chart, a great picture of the whole group, and she had already learned plenty of new magic from Merlin, so he wasn’t left with many more options.

“Gonna have to think outside the box for this one,” he said to himself. He kept right-on thinking until he saw something perfect at a jewelry shop; a solid gold star-shaped locket with a bright red ruby in the lid. One look and he knew it was perfect, prompting him to go inside. “How much for that locket in the window?”

“For you, my king? Free of charge,” said the shopkeeper.

“Thanks,” said Sonic as he quickly went over and grabbed it, placed it in a box and quickly wrapped it up. Slipping it into his quills and throwing the keeper a gold coin out of courtesy and thanking him, Sonic left the shop and zipped back to the castle where he then hid it in a secret compartment in the Round Table before he went up to his room. Soon enough, Twilight arrived as well and the two promptly fell asleep, more than ready for the next day.

At the boutique, Mario and Luigi were finished with their work on the pipes there and in Canterlot, been paid and left for the Mushroom Kingdom, Silver had just bagged up the now fixed suit and dress ready for pick-up the next day and Rarity was in her room, preparing for bed. She had already come up with a plan to thank Silver for all his hard work these past two days, though it wasn’t very lady-like. Conveniently for her, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were having a sleepover with Scootaloo, so she wouldn’t have to worry about being too loud. Just as she had donned her nightgown, Silver hovered up and turned off the lights.

“Evening Rarity,” he said, walking to his room across the hall. “I see we’re in the same mindset. And I completely understand why; I’m exhausted.” Then as he tried the doorknob, he found it was stuck. Well, not stuck but being held shut by a telekinetic aura other than his own. Looking back across the hall, he saw Rarity standing next to her bed with a small coy smile and blush. “What’re you doing?”

“I just want to talk for a moment,” she said, sitting on the bed.

“Uh, okay I guess,” said Silver as he walked through her bedroom door, which he then closed behind him. Once it was closed, however, Rarity took the opportunity to lock it, scaring Silver. “What the heck are you doing?”

“I just wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for me these past two days,” she said as she got up and walked toward him. “Not to mention how much of a gentleman you’ve been to me.”

“Well, it’s no problem Rarity,” said Silver as he walked over to stand next to the bed. “After all, I do carry the spirit of one of the most virtuous of the original Knights of the Round Table. Besides, what’re friends for if not helping each other out?”

“Well, I feel I can think of one thing,” said Rarity, her magic flowing to her nightgown, which she then swiftly teleported away, revealing her in only skimpy white drawstring underwear, greatly embarrassing Silver.

“Wha-?! Rarity, what’re you doooo- okay, this is happening now,” he said as he felt her magic flowing over his hands and pulling them to her breasts, forcing them to rub and massage the large mounds making her moan. “Gah! Bad touch!” He tried to pull his hands away with his own powers, but they would barely even move. “Grr! How are you this strong?! More importantly, what the heck kinda succubus has possessed you to do this?”

“You’re looking at her, darling,” Rarity said lustfully as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor and removed Silver’s gloves, letting them both feel the bare skin of the other. Silver turned bright red upon feeling her bare breasts.

“Wow. Y-You’re really soft,” he said, ending his resistance. “But seriously though, why?”

“I know this is very un-ladylike of me, my dear, but just know this;” said Rarity. “I wouldn’t do it for anyone I deemed unworthy.” With that, she promptly forced Silver’s hands to squeeze down on her breasts, making her moan even louder. “I… I would only do it for the one whom I truly loved with all my heart. And that someone is clearly you, Sir Galahad. I love you, Silver.” Silver smiled as he felt her magic fade from around his hands, letting him snake his left to her hip and his right to her face.

“I love you too, Rarity,” he said as he pulled her face to hers, allowing the two to kiss passionately. Then Rarity felt Silver’s left hand energize with telekinesis, pulling her panties down and leaving her standing in front of him completely naked. Then his hand snaked down to her front and flexed upon reaching her most sensitive spot, making her quiver and moan in ecstasy as she moved one of her own hands down to it. Silver, recognizing the wet feel and how turned on his touch appeared to make her, broke the kiss to see she was actually panting at the feeling. Silver then checked his fingers and confirmed his suspicions. “Wow, you must _really_ want this. You’re soaking wet.” He then saw she had moved to support herself on one of the posters of her four-poster bed, that same fluid trickling down from her slit. Silver smirked as he moved to face her. “Wanna continue?”

“In a moment,” said Rarity, panting. “I think I’d like to enact one of my personal… kinks.” With that in mind, she levitated the pale yellow sleep-mask Silver got her for her birthday a month before out of its drawer in her bedside table and pulled it on over her eyes. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“You prefer to have sex blind?” asked Silver, both confused and a bit turned on.

“Yes, I feel it enhances the pleasure one feels if she can’t see what her partner is doing,” she explained, which actually made sense to the soldier part of Silver’s mind; if you couldn’t see who or what was attacking you where, it would hurt even more when the attack came. “Now please, while I can’t see, make me a true woman.”

“As you command, so it shall be my love,” said Silver, slipping his hand under her arm and tossing her onto the bed before he used his powers to strip himself naked, not only revealing that his psychic markings weren’t just stitching on his gloves, but actual tattoos on his body, but also that his burn-scars went all the way down his neck to his otherwise unspoiled chest, though it did leave a small patch of skin in his chest-tuft exposed. Then he hovered onto the bed and to Rarity’s surprise and pleasure, started licking her vulva. She couldn’t get enough of this and she started massaging her breasts as he sped up his actions.

“Oh yes! Yes! Silver darling, I’m coming!” Rarity moaned as she felt herself lactating. Silver then decided to spice things up so he levitated Rarity’s hips up so that they were being supported only by her legs. Once he did that, he just used his powers to play with her outer folds until at last, Rarity screamed and her fluid shot out in an arc, which Silver quickly caught in his mouth.

“Mmm. Wow, you taste really sweet babe,” said Silver as Rarity’s hips fell back to the bed. “Now then, let’s get serious.” With that, he sat up and straddled her on the mattress, allowing him to easily penetrate her, causing angelic moaning as the tip passed her lips and touched her hymen. “Now this next part’s gonna hurt; you up for that?”

“Certainly,” said Rarity, basically ordering Silver to continue. Just to be safe, he moved down and kissed her just before he thrusted in, causing her to moan in apparent pain. Once it faded, Silver pulled up and checked the area around his member. He knew some girls shed blood at their first times, so he wanted to check and make sure she wasn’t in that minority. Thankfully, it appeared she wasn’t so he started thrusting into her, grunting in lust as Rarity moaned and screamed in pleasure. To be safe, Silver managed to slip a bottle of Tails’ birth control drug (though it was a variation that could be absorbed through the skin anywhere on the body) out of his jacket pocket, floated a few drops out of it and gently slapped them onto her leg.

A minute or so later, Silver could feel the fluid welling up to release. “Oh boy! Rarity, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

“Oh yes! Me too, darling! Please give it to me,” she moaned. Two seconds after she said that, Silver quickly kissed her in passion just as he released inside her and her fluid burst out into Silver’s crotch in a geyser; all of which together made Rarity scream, even with Silver’s mouth over hers. Once done, Silver rolled off of her and landed next to her, letting them both pant and moan in pleasure. Silver’s powers were severely weakened from that intense session, but they were still powerful enough to slowly lift the blankets up over the two before they both slipped into the gentle embrace of sleep.

At the farm, things were actually very calm as the family had eaten dinner before Apple Bloom left for the sleepover with her friends, leaving the barn that night with only two heavy and early sleepers, a split-able double-edged sword and two kinky consenting adults with a night free to express themselves to each other. Applejack was walking up to her room after having cleaned up from dinner, thinking about what Knuckles was planning as she heard him clattering around in her room. Opening the door with a sultry smirk, she was surprised when a rope flew through the door and wrapped around her waist before she was yanked onto the bed by Knuckles, who was holding the other end of the rope.

She smirked at him as he got a rope ready to tie her limbs to the bed-supports. “How’d ya know I was into gettin’ tied up?” she asked.

“Shot in the dark,” Knuckles smirked back as he pulled off her clothes, letting her farmgirl breasts bounce out and showing her slit in all its glory. “Now shut up and let’s do this.” With that, he then pulled out a large amount of reinforced nylon rope and quickly bound her breasts so they were squeezed into bulging and tied two lengths to cover her vagina but still be splittable. The fibers of the rope dug into her sensitive flesh and made her squirm, but there wasn’t much she could do as Knuckles had just tied her limbs to the supports, essentially forcing her to watch as he stripped naked, though she didn’t exactly mind getting to see his almost Herculean body bare before her before he jumped up onto the bed, straddling her. “Any last-minute objections?”

“You wouldn’t listen to me even if Ah _did_ have any, would ya?” she asked, suddenly feeling something like a small glass vial touch her butt and let a few drops of something flow through her skin. Knuckles quickly corked the vial, clearly containing the endermic birth control drug, hid it and moved the tip of his member past her lips before she could ask about it.

“You know me so well,” he said and thrusted into her, apparently making her freeze and give a loud pained muttering. Knuckles couldn’t help but take this as a signal to continue and promptly did so by thrusting into her again before getting routine about it, giving strong grunts with every thrust making AJ herself moan and scream out in pleasure. He was a bit worried about her moaning waking the others so he grabbed one of his fingerless boxing gloves off the floor and shoving it into Applejack’s mouth, muffling her for the most part though she was still a real screamer in Knuckles’ book.

A few minutes of sweet savage love-making later, Applejack could feel she was close to the edge and spat out the glove, staring up at Knuckles. “Ah’m almost there, hun! Cmon now! Make it happen!” she cried.

“Preachin’ to the choir AJ,” said Knuckles. “Here it comes!” With that, he dropped down onto her and gave one last thrust as he took her breasts in a tight grip, making them both burst. The extreme pleasure of Knuckles’ seed (though it was inert, unbeknownst to her) flooding her womb, her own orgasm and the milk shooting onto her lover’s chest gave her the strength to break the ropes securing her limbs and grapple to Knuckles’ back, grabbing him into a tight passionate kiss. Once they were both spent and breathless, they broke the kiss and the love-lock and simply fell onto the bed, too tired to pull up the covers, so they just fell asleep as-is.

High in the clouds, Shadow was currently flying toward Rainbow Dash’s house, muttering something angrily. His sword Arondight was almost scared to ask about what was going through his master’s head as Shadow landed at the doorstep.

He was just about to punch the door in until… “It’s open,” he heard Rainbow’s voice from inside. Shadow was incredibly confused as to how she could’ve possibly known how he was about to burst in. He decided to address that later and just opened the door to see Rainbow was lying on the couch in her athletic underwear reading a _Daring Do_ book while apparently listening to music on headphones, which only made him want an answer for his mental question even more. Thankfully, once Rainbow saw Shadow there, she paused her music, marked her place in the book and sat up. “Hey Shadz, what’s up?”

“First of all, I’m not exactly a fan of that nickname, as the faker can attest to,” Shadow growled. “Second, after that stunt earlier I don’t mind telling you that I’ve got half a mind to give you a first-hand up-close look at Arondight’s edge. A courtesy I usually only extend to only my most hated of enemies.” Rainbow just got up and flew over to him, giving his nose a light boop and laughing.

“Cmon man, can’t you take a joke? Pfft, who am I kidding; of course you can,” she said. “I mean that stunt with Dinadan? HA! I couldn’t breathe when I heard about that. Anyways, will you quit being so mopey?”

“For your information, the word for my mental state is ‘emotionally conflicted’,” said Shadow, gradually growing angrier.

“Eh, no real difference when you think about it,” said Rainbow as she started back-stroking through the air. “But anyways, I think it’s pretty obvious that before the whole Grail thing I had a crush on Sonic, right?”

“Kinda yeah,” said Shadow.

“Yeah, but after that festival, he just told me he knew and that I should try and find other people,” said Rainbow as she landed leaning against her kitchen counter. “Well, I think I’ve already got my eye on someone. Three guesses who, first two don’t count. And do me a favor; look at me when you give me your answer.” Shadow scowled at her as he knew where she was going with this.

“Forget it,” he said as he moved back to the door. “I’ve got better things to do with my time than screw with a risk-taking brat like you.” Then he felt something land on his head from behind him just before his hand touched the doorknob. He checked what it was and saw it was Rainbow’s sports bra. Then he felt something land on his boot and saw it was her boyshort bottoms. He dropped the bra on the ground and facepalmed, groaning in angst. Turning around, he saw that Rainbow was indeed naked, showing off her athletic though still attractive body. “You honestly think that’s gonna be enough to win me over?”

“Well hey, if it helps, I’m still a virgin,” she smirked. Shadow blushed the tiniest bit and was honestly surprised.

“Really? A celebrity like you, I’d imagine you’d have men from all around trying to court you,” he smirked.

“Then it might surprise you to know that the others are virgins too,” said Rainbow.

“Even Pinkie Pie?” asked Shadow, surprised. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“I know, right? But hey; if we do it, we’d both get bragging rights,” said Rainbow. “You can say you took my virginity, I can say I finally got you laid. It’s win-win.” Shadow’s scowl deepened and he touched his hand to the doorknob, but he saw Rainbow’s expression sour as he was about to leave.

He gave a deep sigh as he turned back to her, dropping Arondight and his coat in the umbrella stand. “One condition;” he said simply. “We do this, we do it my way.”

“Deal,” said Rainbow. Unfortunately, that would be her last mistake as Shadow then instantly teleported behind her, leaving his clothes at the door and managing to teleport his member inside her, surprising and paining her so much that she orgasmed almost instantly. Then Shadow pulled out a needle of the standard version of Tails’ drug and stabbed it into her back, emptying the whole thing into her system. “Ow! What the hell was that, heroin?”

“Trust me; if we were gonna be doing any sort of drug while having sex, it’d be weed,” said Shadow. “Now shut up and get into it.” With that, he pulled out a small bit but then started thrusting like a wild animal, making Rainbow scream in extreme pain until, after _five_ straight minutes of screwing her, Shadow finally came inside Rainbow. Though she barely even reacted to it as she had already had so many intense orgasms, almost back-to-back, that she had apparently fainted over the arm of the couch. Shadow decided he was done, but he might as well do her a professional courtesy and carried her up to her bed, still managing to balance her unconscious body on his member until he just dropped her on the bed, covered her up and slid in next to her. Once he did, however, he was shocked and terrified to feel Rainbow’s arm snaking around him. Looking down, he saw that she was still very much conscious with a hungry look in her eye.

“Got another one in ya?” she asked.

“Honestly? Nah, I think I’m tapped,” said Shadow. “Either way, how are you feeling?”

“Like I won’t be walking _or_ flying straight for a week,” said Rainbow. “Is that what you were going for?”

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a factor,” said Shadow. “Anyway, we’d better get some rest. Gonna need our strength for those aerobatics tomorrow.”

“Yep,” said Rainbow, before she realized something. “Though I do gotta ask; you got anything that can help me do that without blowing up part of Canterlot in some sort of huge crash?” Shadow quickly stuck a trigger-syringe into her shoulder and shot her up with a strange chemical.

“Painkillers and a minor healing boost,” he described it, throwing the syringe over to the dresser. “They’ll kick in by morning and trust me; you’ll need it.” With that, he promptly went to sleep with Rainbow shortly following after giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	4. Before the Ceremony

Dawn broke early over Camelot as the sun drifted over the horizon, beams of light shining in through the window of the king’s bedchamber. Sonic was the first to be roused by them as he was facing the window himself. Glancing to his side, he could see his bride was still fast asleep so he quietly slipped out of bed, got dressed for the morning work, donned his crown and Caliburn and silently walked out of the room.

Halfway toward the Table Chamber, he was surprised to see Mighty and a young yellow flying squirrel with blue eyes and clothes (clearly Mighty’s best friend and squire Ray) walking toward the room with trays of breakfast. “Hey guys, what’s this?” he asked.

“Figured you and the bride might like breakfast in bed,” said Mighty. Sonic chuckled as he patted the armadillo on the shell.

“You sneaky old fiend, you,” he said. “Thanks, but I’ll take my breakfast downstairs.”

“You don’t wanna eat with Twilight?” asked Ray, confused.

“Course I do, but I can’t,” said Sonic. “Bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the altar on the day of the ceremony.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in that sort of stuff?” asked Mighty.

“I don’t,” said Sonic as he took his breakfast from his knight. “But given what’s been going on recently, I’m not taking any chances.”

“Smart move,” said Sunset as she walked out of her room nearby. “I’ve heard about what’s been going on, and I don’t think we need anything else like that.”

“Speaking of which, how are you feeling today?” Sonic asked her.

“Honestly? I’m still a little nervous about seeing Celestia,” she replied. “It’s been too long since the whole Wallflower Blush thing, and I’m still not sure I can handle it. And as if that weren’t bad enough, I can’t go back to CHS.”

“What? Why not?” asked Sonic.

“Well for one, I’ve already graduated,” said Sunset. “And for another, I just recently found my counterpart in that world. The girls over there are doing what they can to teach her, but I don’t know if I can move back to Canterlot full-time after all I did.”

“Relax,” said Sonic as the two walked down to the Table Chamber with Mighty. “If she’s half as forgiving as Twilight is, I think you’ll be okay.”

“Well, knock on wood huh?” said Mighty, knocking his heel against the wooden stairs.

“Well, either way, arrange a carriage for Twilight and tell her I’ll be waiting for her on the altar in Canterlot once she wakes up, okay Mighty?” asked Sonic.

“You got it, sire,” said the knight. With that, Sonic quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed the gift from the secret compartment and zipped through the portal, racing to the boutique.

As Celestia’s golden rays shown through the window of Rainbow Dash’s bedroom, she was a bit angered that the sun was beaming right into her eyes. Climbing out of her bed, she was surprised to feel her legs felt almost entirely numb.

“Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!” she groaned and sat back down. “What the hell did I do last night?”

“More a matter of who,” said a familiar dark voice. She was terrified and embarrassed as she saw Shadow clothed except for his coat and scabbard in the doorway with a plate of breakfast in his hand. Rainbow blushed and covered herself with her blanket, making Shadow chuckle. “Seriously? You honestly don’t remember what happened last night?”

It took a second, but Rainbow did remember; the intense package of pain, pleasure, and satisfaction Shadow handed to her almost against her will and blushed even brighter. “Ohh. Right,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Shadow simply before throwing the plate at her like a frisbee. “Now eat up and get dressed; we’ve gotta be in Canterlot by 11 to get ready for the ceremony.”

“Got it,” said Rainbow as she quickly ate. Then as she was dressing herself, she got to thinking. “Y’know, if it hadn’t been so sudden or painful, last night probably would’ve been really hot.”

“I’m glad you think that, but I wouldn’t hold my breath for a repeat performance,” said Shadow as he strapped Arondight to his belt. “Now let’s get going.” With that, they left the house and flew out to the boutique before Canterlot.

At Sugarcube Corner, Manic was just rolling on the bed when he accidentally rolled himself off the left side, landing him on the floor with a thud. “This is fine, the floor’s fine,” he muttered, slowly opening his eyes until he saw what looked like a pair of breasts hanging over his face. Suddenly his eyes snapped open into perfect focus and he saw Pinkie was standing over him, naked as the day she was born.

“Hi!” she said jovially as ever.

“AAH!” Manic screamed as he jumped to his feet.

“‘AAH!’ yourself,” said Pinkie happily. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Wha- I- Duh- Juh- What the hell, Pinkie?!” asked Manic. “Why are we both naked?” Then he felt his legs starting to give so he balanced himself against the wall. “And why do I feel like a paraplegic that just took his first steps on robot legs?”

“Uh, what?” asked Pinkie, not getting the reference.

“I’ll explain later,” said Manic, before he remembered what happened last night. “Oh my god, did we-?”

“Hee-hee, yeah we did, and you loved it!” said Pinkie happily.

“Whoo. God, yeah I think I remember it,” he said before he checked the clock. “Ah crap, we’re running late.” Quickly, he threw open Pinkie’s closet and threw her the first outfit he could get his hands on. “Here, put this on and then get downstairs. We gotta get up the cliff by eleven.” With that, he grabbed his shirt and vest, leaving his jacket and raced downstairs to see Sonia already finishing up. Manic grabbed a croissant and threw it into his mouth as he zipped to the door, kicking his Extreme Gear to the ground, ready to fly.

“Y’know brother, next time you want to bang someone in the same building as me, at least have the courtesy to keep it a little quiet,” said his bitter sister as she boarded her motorcycle. “This place isn’t some coed college freshmen dorm.”

“Not in the mood, Sonia,” said Manic as he jumped onto his board. “I honestly just think we’re lucky you were the only other person there last night. I don’t need the Cakes or Vanilla on my tail for mentally scarring their kids.” It was only then that he was so happy that the Cakes and Cream had already left for Canterlot the night before _with_ the cake.

“Whatever,” said Sonia, revving up her bike. “We still have to pick up our outfits from Rarity’s, so let’s get going okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” said Pinkie as she jumped up behind Manic on his board. “Let’s go!”

“You got it Pinkie,” said Manic as his board rocketed off toward the boutique with Sonia burning rubber close behind him.

Out in the woods, Tails was blissfully woken by the twittering of birds in the bedroom window as well as the sun, prompting him to rise up from the bed and find himself alone. Judging from the fact that the clothes the animals had brought in the previous night were still there, Tails could rationally assume one of two things was currently happening. Looking out the window, he saw it was the latter as Fluttershy was tending to her animal friends’ morning needs while completely naked. He blushed at the spectacle but brushed it off as he pulled on his clothes. Then he grabbed a simple pale yellow sundress and some sandals out of Fluttershy’s closet and flew outside to her, tossing the sundress onto her head and sliding the sandals to her feet along the smooth grass.

Looking at him, Fluttershy realized his message instantly and grew embarrassed, first turning bright red before she tried to cover her naked body with her ethereal butterfly wings and arms as she quickly dressed herself before she let the wings down again. “S-Sorry Miles, I didn’t even realize I forgot to get dressed,” she said.

“It’s fine Fluttershy,” said Tails as he landed next to her. “I just didn’t want you to leave yourself open to any… unsavory characters who might pass by.” Then he checked his watch. “Anyway, we’d better wrap things up here and get ready for the ceremony.”

“Oh. Of course,” said Fluttershy as she placed the last bowl of food for the animals. “Angel, make sure everyone gets something to eat at lunchtime today, okay?” Her rabbit saluted and bounced away. Once the two were ready, they both took off and flew as fast as they could toward the boutique.

On the farm, Knuckles woke up to the crow of a rooster outside his window and growled as he sat up. “Agh, shut up,” he moaned as he waved his hand at the rooster to shoo it away. He saw it was just a few minutes past dawn; almost exactly the time he preferred to get up normally, except when he had a long night. Which given the fact that he was in Applejack’s room, their clothes were spread everywhere and there were broken rope fibers everywhere, it must’ve got on for ages.

Then he realized something; Applejack wasn’t there. He was just about to question it until she heard something that sounded like someone kicking an apple tree outside. Looking outside, he saw the unmistakable image of her amazing farmgirl body and her Stetson hat and brown leather boots out in the orchard. Which he quickly realized, with the aide of the spyglass he usually kept in her pants pocket, that said hat was literally the only thing she was wearing. Other than that, she was naked. “Eh. She’s dedicated, I’ll give her that,” he said to himself. With that, he got himself dressed, grabbed her an orange flannel shirt which he stuffed the panties from the floor into the pockets of along with a pair of jeans, strapped Galatine onto his back and walked out into the field. “ _Man, what’re the odds that she doesn’t even know she’s naked?_ ” he thought. “ _Heh. Would not surprise me._ ” With that, he gave a sharp whistle which promptly drew her attention.

“Oh. Mornin’ sugarcube,” she said, wiping the morning sweat off her brow.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” he returned, tossing her the shirt. “Heads-up.” The shirt landed on Applejack’s head, knocking her hat down before she caught them both.

“What’s this fer?” she asked, holding out the shirt. Knuckles smirked at her.

“Seriously?” he asked, gesturing to her body, showing her that she was actually naked. With a rather large blush, she turned away from him and quickly pulled the shirt on and slid the panties up her legs before she glanced back at the smirking Knuckles.

“Ye’re never gonna let me live this down, are ya?” she asked as she pulled her jeans on over her boots.

“I think we both know the answer to that question, AJ,” he replied simply. Then he looked out at the fields and smiled. “Say, how about a friendly wager? First one to clear fifty trees wins.”

“Ye’re on,” she replied. With that, the two moved to their starting positions and on Knuckles’ go, they zipped into the orchard. They were hitting trees left and right, with Knuckles clearly hitting twice as many trees as Applejack. Seeing he was in the lead, the echidna took the time for some friendly banter.

“Cmon, try to keep up,” he said. “I thought you were the best farmers in town.” Applejack gave a heavy angry breath as she started running and jump-kicking trees as fast as she could quickly catching up to the guardian. Knuckles watched as the loose leaves from some of the trees fell and brushed past her body and the way her hair flew as she spun in mid-air. “ _Damn she’s hot when she gets like this. But no way in hell am I losing to her!_ ” With that, Knuckles sped up as well until they were just about neck-and-neck with one tree left. Quickly, they both raced toward it as fast as they could, but Knuckles suddenly faltered, letting AJ deliver the winning kick to the tree.

“What was that you were saying partner?” she asked as they walked back to the farm.

“Man, you’re good,” he said.

“Ya didn’t have to let me win that, y’know,” said Applejack. “I’d be fine with losin’ to ya.”

“What? I have no idea what you mean,” said Knuckles, sounding pretty convincing.

“Uh-huh. Sure,” said the farmer. “Ya know Ah’m basically a livin’ lie detector right?”

“Okay, so I let you have that one,” said the echidna. “But you know I would never do that sort of thing for anyone, right?”

“Yeah, Ah know,” said Applejack. “Now cmon, let’s eat n’ then head on up to Canterlot.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Knuckles as they walked in. One very pleasant breakfast and a bra for AJ later, and the two were on their way up to town.

In the boutique, Rarity was gently woken by the sun’s warmth through the window as she snuggled closer to something soft yet tough. And… fluffy? “ _That’s odd. That false fur pillow isn’t supposed to arrive for another week,_ ” she thought. Shifting her sleep-mask, she was terrified to see she was snuggled up against a sleeping Silver, and the fluffy substance she had felt was his chest-fur. Then she looked them both over better and besides seeing that Silver was surprisingly well-stacked and a bit burned on his chest, but they were both completely naked. With no other avenue readily available (at least not in her mind), she simply jumped out of bed clutching the top-sheet to her chest and screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Silver with a start and making him fall out of the bed.

“Ow!” he groaned as he got up. “What the hell?”

“Perverted knave bastard!” Rarity yelled as she started throwing things at Silver, ranging from sewing needles to hairbrushes.

“Ow. Rarity, what- ouch! What’re you- Ow, stop it! I- Ah, son of a-!” That last bit was when Rarity accidentally threw a thread bobbin straight into his left eye which was surrounded by burn-scars. “Okay, enough!” With that, he launched a psychic burst through the room, stopping all the items currently flying toward him. “Thank you. Okay, now that we’re all calm, can you please explain to me… THE HELL’S WRONG WITH YOU!?”

“Because you did this to me!” said Rarity, levitating her bra up off the ground. “Where is my nightgown?!”

“Wha- It’s in the dresser, where you- Oh, for God’s sake,” he groaned, realizing the gravity of the situation. “Did you seriously forget about last night?”

“What in Equestria are you- Oh,” she said, suddenly understanding his meaning and dropping the items she was holding.

“Yeah,” said Silver, picking everything up and putting it back where she got it.

“Oh, S-Silver darling, I’m so sorry,” she said. “I-I didn’t mean for this to happen. I-I just-Oh!” She was quickly quieted by feeling something firm, flat and cold slapping against her butt. Checking, she saw it was Chastiefol, which Silver then quickly levitated to him as he used his powers to pull his clothes on.

“All is forgiven as long as you can promise me one thing,” he said, adjusting his jacket collar.

“Yes?” asked Rarity as she levitated a set of light gray lace underwear to her. Silver simply levitated behind her and moved his right hand to her right hip, making her blush and look at his smirking face over her shoulder.

“Always stay this beautiful,” he said simply. Rarity opened her mouth a small bit and the two shared a gentle kiss. Once she broke it, she locked her glamourous azure eyes into his shining amber bulbs and smiled.

“Always,” she promised. At that, they heard the bell downstairs ring, clearly either a last-minute customer or the rest of the team.

“I got this,” said Silver. “You head down the back-way and get dressed, and I’ll see you before we have to leave.”

“Naturally,” said Rarity as she pulled on her underwear and walked off toward a secondary door to the show-floor.

“Oh, and one more thing,” said Silver, drawing his lady’s attention with a smirk. “Same time tonight?” Clearly, he was referring to their activities last night, to which she smiled.

“ _Tomorrow_ night, perhaps,” she said. “I’m still a bit sore in rather odd places.”

“Ahh, I don’t think that’s gonna work for _me_ ,” said Silver. “We knights are shipping out across Mobius tomorrow for work. Unless… you wanna come along.”

“I suppose it depends on two things,” said Rarity. “What will we be doing there and what should I pack?”

“Hunting for any relics or weapons left behind by the ancients gods of past religions, and I’d advise dressing for varying weather conditions and archeology,” said Silver. “Interested?”

“Always,” said Rarity. “I’ve read of some of those relics and they seem glorious.”

“Trust me, I’ve already envisioned you wearing Freya’s necklace,” said Silver. “And once we find it, I can assure you those visions will be made a reality.” Quickly, before he wasted any more of the guys’ time, he raced down the stairs and saw the whole group in front of the counter, including Sonic, Antoine and Bunnie. “Hey guys, I assume you’re here for your clothes?”

“You know it Silver,” said Tails. “You got ‘em ready?”

“You know we do, Sir Bedivere,” said Silver as he passed out their bagged-up suits and dresses before they all went to the changing rooms at the side. In the meantime, Silver slipped into the back and changed as well. Once done, the men all walked out to the main floor and looked each other over.

They all had their same gloves and shoes, but now Tails was wearing a gold tux with a black tie, Knuckles was wearing his now majorly-repaired formal robes, Silver was wearing a gray Mandarin jacket over a shirt and tie only zipped enough to show the top of said shirt, Shadow was wearing a “slightly-darker black” black suit with a white tie and red streaks down the back and sleeves of the jacket, Manic was wearing a green suit with no tie and a more formal version of his usual orange vest, Antoine was wearing a blue suit that seemed almost like something a legionnaire during the French Revolution would wear, and Sonic was, of course, wearing his deep midnight blue suit, now with a pin shaped like one of the crowns in his coat of arms pinned to his lapel.

Sonic smirked at Silver, knowing only he would do something along these lines. “Last-minute addition?” he asked.

“You would be amazed at how easy it was to find something like that,” the telekinetic smiled. Then the girls came out to reveal that Rarity had seriously gone all out; the Mane 5 were wearing their Elements of Harmony, and the others were wearing necklaces that exemplified who they truly were. Rainbow’s dress had a cyan skirt and rainbow-colored bodice as well as primary-colored shoes with small silver wings and lightning bolt earrings. Fluttershy had a light green dress that almost made her look like she was part of the forest with green grass strips of fabric almost like blades of grass along with pink butterfly patches, white sandals, and bright pink butterfly earrings. Pinkie was wearing a party dress with a light blue bodice and a pink skirt decorated with the outlines of balloons and bows, along with pink-soled light blue shoes. Rarity was wearing a gleaming purple dress with black heels and bright sapphire earrings. Applejack was wearing a light green dress with apple designs on the skirt and a more ornate hat with a rose on the brim, as well as bright white heels. Starlight was wearing a dark rose dress with a light-green skirt and red shoes with a rose gem shaped like her star-emblem hanging from a black cord. Sunset was wearing a long dress with a light seafoam skirt and a sun-colored bodice with her yin-yang sun emblem in a gold necklace around her neck. Bunnie was wearing a white dress with one glove-sleeve that went all the way up to her shoulder to hide her mechanical arm and silver heels as well as a gold charm that looked like a gear with rabbit ear-like teeth. Sonia was wearing a shining dress with a bright yellow skirt and blue bodice as well as bright blue heels and her keyboard medallion hanging from her neck on its usual yellow cord.

Sonic let out a low whistle, clearly impressed. “Lookin’ good ladies,” he said. “Man, I can’t wait to see what Twilight’s dress is gonna look like.”

“Trust me, man, you’ll love it,” said Silver. “Speaking of which, I trust you’ve arranged transport for your bride?”

“Mighty should be on it as we speak,” said Sonic. And he was right; Mighty had already explained the situation to Twilight, who had woken up just a few minutes ago, and arranged for Sir Lionel to take the reins of a carriage which would drive her up to the boutique to pick up her dress and then to Canterlot Castle and notified the team as such. To make things easier for them, Silver hung the dress off the awning support near the front door as the group left for the train station, where they met the students and then boarded the train up to Canterlot.

While on the train, Sonic smirked as he thought about his life now that he was to be truly married. Unfortunately, these thoughts were interrupted by Silver tapping him on the shoulder. “Sorry Sonic, but I’d just like to ask you something really quick,” he said.

“Sure, shoot,” said Sonic.

“Well, I basically invited Rarity to come along with us on that relic-hunting mission tomorrow, and I just wanted to make sure that would be safe,” he said.

“Of course,” said Sonic. “Matter of fact…” He then stood up in the train car and tapped Caliburn, scabbard and all, against the floor. “Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention?” He quickly got it. “Thank you. Now… I’ve arranged for some missions around Mobius for most of the knights with us here to try and gather powerful relics of religions past and present; we’ll be starting in Ireland, then Scandinavia, Egypt, Greece, Jerusalem, Arabia, India, China and ending off in Japan. Anyone interested in joining us in these quests is more than welcome to.” Everyone mulled it over for a second but agreed all the same, perfectly timed as once they had the train pulled into Canterlot’s train station. Once the door opened, Sonic was surprised to see Merlin was already there, along with a welcoming committee made up of Twilight’s family, the princesses, his own mother, Discord and the elite of the city.

“My lords, ladies and gentlemen, the groom has arrived,” said Merlin, prompting a kind round of applause. Sonic smiled as he waved to the people, shaking hands and bowing to everyone he passed until he left the station, where he and his group walked with the soon-to-be-extended family and the Royal Sisters.

“How are you feeling, Sonic?” asked Aleena.

“Honestly? Kinda nervous,” said Sonic. “But more ready than that. But just to be safe, try your best to keep the chaos to a minimum, okay Discord?”

“I’ll do my best, sire,” said the chaos spirit. “Now then, I suggest you and your men go make yourselves ready for tonight.”

“Good suggestion,” said Silver. “Cmon guys, let’s go.” With that, the group made their way up to the castle. Once gone, Aleena smirked as she pulled her closed hand out of her pocket. Celestia noticed and grew curious.

“What’s that, Aleena?” she asked.

“Oh nothing,” said Aleena, putting the item in her hand back in her pocket. “Just a bit of proof that my son can be a bit… forgetful under stress.”


	5. A Love Writ of in Legend

In his dressing room in the castle, Sonic was adjusting his suit and equipment when he noticed that his left hand was shaking. Swiftly gripping it, he stopped the shake but that was no way to calm his nerves. Then he heard someone knock and quickly assumed a serious and official tone of voice. “Enter,” he said allowing Manic, Antoine, Merlin, and Shining Armor to come in.

“Dude, try to calm down; it’s just us,” said his brother. Sonic took a breath and sat back down in front of the mirror.

“Sorry bro, I’m just a little nervous,” he said, before chuckling at his wizard. “How ya holdin’ up, Merlin?”

“Well enough, my lord,” said Merlin, stroking his beard. “You know I’m not very comfortable in the house of God.”

“Why not?” asked Armor.

“His mother was basically raped by a demon,” said Sonic. “So I guess it’s the demon-half that he always has trouble with in these sorts of situations. Anyways, any word from Palamedes and Feirefiz?”

“Well, that’s a matter of good news and bad news,” said Armor. “The good news is they found Chrysalis. The bad news it looks like she’s joined up with Mordred and Scourge.”

“Oh great,” said Sonic, pinching his nose. “So when Camlann finally _does_ come up, I not only have to fight my evil doppelganger and his son, I also have to fight a shapeshifter. Perfect.”

“Either way, monsieur, are you certain you are ready?” asked Antoine.

“Positive,” said Sonic, reaching into his hair. “I even picked up the… ring… Oh crap, no-no-no, please be there…!” Quickly, he ruffled his hair and turned out all his pockets, but the only things that came out were a few Mobian power rings, a photo of the whole gang from last year, and a few bits; no wedding ring.

“What’s the matter, dude?” asked Manic.

“I lost the ring!” said Sonic, as he quickly proceeded to turn his dressing room upside down. “Cmon, help me look!” Just then, he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked and saw it was his mother, dressed in her holy robes. “Kinda busy right now, Mom. I lost something, and I seriously need to find it.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be this, would it?” asked Aleena as she held up her thumb and forefinger, revealing she was holding the gold band he had dropped two days ago. Sonic quickly zipped over and grabbed it, making sure it was the same thing. Once he was sure it was his ring, he let out a relieved sigh.

“Oh thank God,” he said, sitting down in front of his desk. “Mom, you’re awesome.”

“I know dear,” said Aleena, kissing him on the cheek. “Now, are you sure you’re ready?”

“As of now? Certain,” said Sonic, quickly regathering all his stuff. “Has Twilight arrived yet?”

“Lionel just got here,” said Armor. “Twily should be right across the hall.”

“Alright, let’s get out to that ceremony hall,” said Sonic as they all walked out to the altar. As Aleena watched her son, she smiled to herself.

“ _Oh if only you could see him today, Uther,_ ” she thought. “ _Your son has truly become the king you wanted him to._ ” Once everyone was at the altar but Twilight, Tails gave the signal to Fluttershy’s birds and the orchestra to start performing, prompting everyone to rise as the doors opened and Cream and the CMC scattered flowers in front of Twilight as her father walked her down the aisle up to the altar. Sonic blushed and smiled at Twilight’s dress and how glorious it was. Upon her arrival, Night Light gave Twilight’s hand to him and patted him on the shoulder.

“Take care of her,” he whispered to him as he went to sit with his wife.

“Please be seated,” said Aleena as everyone took their seats. “Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today in the sight of the Lord to join my son, King Sonic Maurice Pendragon of Camelot and Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria in holy matrimony. They have both been through so much and to see the bridging of our two worlds made official by their holy marriage is a blessed occasion indeed. If any in this hall have reason why they should not be wed in God’s good grace, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” No one said anything, offering a signal for Aleena to continue. “Very well then. Normally we would now hear the vows of both parties that they will stay forever faithful to each other and the reiteration of their declaration of love, but let’s face it; if we did that we’d be here all day and hear nothing we haven’t heard before.” Everyone gave a light chuckle at that before Aleena regained seriousness. “To that end, bring out the rings.” Spike passed Twilight the ring she had had made specially for Sonic, as he fished hers out of his hair and they calmly slipped them both onto their partner’s left ring finger. “Do you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, take my son to be your lawful wedded husband, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part, and in doing so accept the title ‘Queen of Camelot’?” Twilight was on the verge of tears beneath her veil but blinked them away and looked up to her new mother-in-law and smiled.

“I do,” she said simply.

“And do you, King Sonic, take Twilight to be your lawful wedded wife, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part, and in doing so accept her as your queen?” asked Aleena. Sonic smiled and nearly felt himself on the verge of tears as well but giving one last glance at his bride; able to plainly see her red lipstick under the veil, smiled as he looked back up to his mother.

“I do,” he replied.

“Then through the ministry of the Church, may God give you happiness and peace as I now pronounce you man and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,” said Aleena. “You may kiss the bride.”

Sonic smiled as he lifted the veil from his bride’s face, shedding a single small tear as he saw her beauty. He tried to hide it, but he failed as she noticed. “Sonic… A-are you… crying?” she asked.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he said, wiping his eye. “I just had something in my eye. Let’s do this.” And with that, he snaked an arm around his bride’s waist and pulled her to his body, locking lips with her in a gloriously passionate kiss, captured forever in history by the photographer they had hired.

“That’s our cue,” Shadow whispered to Rainbow Dash, who was then counting her lucky stars that Rarity had made her dress aerodynamic enough for this to work. Quickly, she took off out the window and built up nearly enough speed to go supersonic, but just before she broke the barrier, Shadow teleported to the top of the chapel’s roof, sword in hand glowing with power which actually formed a spear-shape over the blade.

“Chaos… SPEAR!” he yelled blasting the energy off of the blade right in front of Rainbow, detonating it just before she broke the sound barrier, resulting in a huge rainbow-colored shockwave sparkling with Chaos Energy and Arondight’s magic.

“Best. Wedding! EVER!!!” said Rainbow as she flew over the town, trailing her flapping spectrum behind her. Later that night, at the reception in the castle’s main hall, everyone was enjoying themselves until they heard Antoine knocking a spoon against his champagne glass.

“May I have everyone’s attention?” he asked, quickly earning it. “Merci. As ze best man, it is naturally my duty to deliver ze toast at zis reception. When I first met Sonic during ze first war against Robotnick, I must admeet I did not actually like him that much. Though zat was probably mostly because while he was the great spiritual leader we Freedom Fighters needed, I was… well, a coward. But over time, he earned my respect in ze war, so much so zat I even asked him to be ze best man at _my_ wedding, so in a way, I am returning ze favor. And all I can say, mon princess, is zat you and ze king are lucky to have each other. And thus, a toast. To Sonic and Twilight.”

“To Sonic and Twilight!” said everyone, downing the toast before Lionel stood up.

“Please be upstanding for the cutting of the cake,” he said. At that order, everyone stood up and smiled as Sonic led his bride to the cake and handed her the knife. Guiding her hand through the first cut, the camera flashed to show the beauty of the moment. Once the first few pieces were cut, Sonic gained a smirk as he picked up the piece from his plate and moved to Twilight. She smiled, thinking he was going to feed it to her, and closed her eyes and opened her mouth. But in reality, once her eyes were closed, Sonic quickly splatted the piece against his bride’s face, prompting him and a few of the others, including the present royalty to burst out laughing.

“Gotcha babe!” laughed Sonic. Twilight just smirked as she wiped the cake off her face, and tasted it, getting an incredible flavor rush.

“Whoo! Wow. This is amazing,” she said, before looking back at her groom, who was still laughing. “Oh, you think that’s funny dear? Well, two can play at that game.” With that, she used her magic to pick up a few pieces of the cake and proceed to throw them at Sonic, who used his insane reflexes to catch some of the pieces on plates (which he then passed out to his friends), and one in his mouth, getting the same rush.

“Mm! Oh my god, how have I never had this cake before?” he asked, licking his lip. “Anyways, gonna need to be faster than that Twilight.” No sooner had he said that then another piece splatted against his face, prompting Twilight to laugh. “Yeah okay, I guess I walked right into that one.”

“Yeah, ya kinda did,” said Manic as he walked past. After the little cake-fight, the newlyweds got around to opening the presents their friends got for them, some of which were honestly kind-of embarrassing, and eventually Twilight found herself out on the balcony, overlooking the city as she leaned on the railing.

“Shame you gotta sit on something that beautiful,” said her groom’s voice as he walked over with two glasses of champagne.

“Hm. Well, I’m sure you’ll find some sort of fun way to use it back home,” said Twilight, clearly thinking about possible nocturnal events.

“I was thinking the same thing,” he said, offering her a glass. “Champagne?”

“Please,” she said as she looked out over the balcony. “Wow. Hard to believe I used to live here with my nose in my books 24/7, huh?”

“Honestly? Yeah,” said Sonic. “Though really quick, I couldn’t help but notice that something was missing from the gift table.”

“Manic?” asked Twilight, remembering when Manic pickpocketed her coin-purse two months ago.

“Nah, he’s clean,” said Sonic, pulling out the gift-wrapped locket. “I’m talking about this.”

“Aw Sonic, you shouldn’t have,” she said, accepting it.

“And yet I did anyway,” said Sonic. “Ain’t I awesome?”

“Well, I am too,” said Twilight, pulling out a small wrapped box as well. “I got you this earlier this week.”

“Wow, thanks Twi,” said Sonic as he took it. Placing their champagne on the railing for a second to open their gifts, Twilight was pleasantly surprised by the lovely locket.

“Oh Sonic, it’s beautiful,” she said, draping it around her neck and locking it. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” said the groom as he opened his gift to see a silver wrist bracelet with wave-shaped sapphires. He wasn’t too sure what to make of it, but he smiled at it anyway. “Wow. Thanks, Twilight. This thing’s great.” he said as he slipped it onto his right wrist.

“That’s not even the best part,” said Twilight, picking her champagne back up… and promptly splashing it onto his shirt.

“Wha- Hey! Oh, cmon, are you really _that_ bitter about the whole cake thing?!” he asked angrily. “God, Rarity’s gonna have a fit when she-” His rant was interrupted when he saw the sapphires in the bracelet start to glow and the champagne stain quickly lifting, not even leaving a mark. “Okay, what and how?”

“It’s a liquid-dispersion spell,” said Twilight as she got a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Merlin taught it to me, and I thought it might help you with that hydrophobia of yours.”

“Nice,” said Sonic, looking at his suit. “So did you hear about that globe-trotting mission us and the others are going on?”

“Actually yeah,” said Twilight. “Sunset told me about that, and it sounds really fun. And since I guess we could call it a honeymoon, I’m in.”

“Awesomeness,” said Sonic as he raised his glass. “Next stop; Ulster.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said his bride as they clinked their glasses together and drank it.


	6. Wedding Night

**WARNING: Lemon Alert! Same rules apply as Chapter 3; if you aren’t 18 and don’t want a dirty mind, then get the heck outta here)**

Once the reception concluded (with the bouquet landing in Rarity’s arms), the whole group was invited to Camelot Castle to stay the night and prepare for the voyage the next day.

“My knights will show you to your rooms when you’re ready for bed,” said Sonic. “Till then, make yourselves at home.” Then he slipped over to Merlin. “I’d like sound-proofing spells around my room once I enter and for no one to bother me and my new bride until morning,” he whispered.

“By your order, my liege,” Merlin returned. Naturally, the group was too exhausted to think of doing anything except for going to bed early in chambers which were, thankfully, far enough out of the way of Sonic’s for his evening plans to work even without Merlin’s spells. And it looked like his bride had the same thing in mind when he arrived at his royal chamber to see Twilight still in her dress near the bed.

“I think you may have forgotten something at the reception, dear,” she said, lifting her skirt to show her leg still in its garter.

“So I did,” said Sonic slyly. “Allow me to remedy that.” With that, he bent down and gripped the garter in his teeth, making Twilight blush and quietly moan as it slid down her leg.

Once it was off, Sonic promptly flipped his head, trying to toss the garter off to the side but it ended up landing on his head and making Twilight giggle. “You’re such a dork,” she said as she sat down.

“Well hey, you get what you pay for,” said Sonic. “Now then… shall we, my love?”

“Absolutely,” said Twilight as she teleported both their clothes into the closet, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear and their crowns, the latter of which were quickly removed but the former; well, it was at that moment that Twilight chose to turn away from Sonic, which naturally confused him.

“What’s the matter Twi?” he asked.

“I- I dunno,” she said sadly. “I mean I want to do this, don’t misunderstand, I’m just not too sure it’s a good time. I mean, Camlann is supposed to happen after our wedding, and we don’t know when we’ll get back from this little excursion you have planned so- AH!” Her worried rant was suddenly interrupted when she felt her husband’s tongue slip between her legs and lap at her privates, making her clap her legs together in shock and look back, with a massive blush, at her husband, who was lucky enough to have slipped away before he got his tongue trapped.

“Think you can calm down now?” he asked with a smirk. Twilight sighed as her blush reduced and she removed her bra with her magic, letting her breasts bounce as she hugged him.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she whispered.

“Didn’t seem to help me last March,” said Sonic, remembering the bathroom incident a few months ago as they both got into bed. Twilight giggled as she let a drop of Tails’ drug soak into her left wrist.

“You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?” she asked.

“Don’t plan on it,” he responded as he slipped his thumb under the waistband of his boxers. “Now then… shall we?”

Twilight smirked as she pulled her panties down and threw them over to the door before she pulled her body closer to that of her husband. “Let’s,” she said and the two started kissing, their tongues meeting in the connection, with Twilight’s tracing Sonic’s almost animal-like fangs. He felt intense chills down his spine as he moved his mouth away from that of his wife and started biting on his wife’s neck almost allowing his now-latent werehog instincts to take over, making her moan and shudder in pleasure. “Oh god. Yes, keep going.”

Sonic took that as a signal to move his hands to her breasts and start rubbing them then pinch and lick her sensitive nipples, making her squeal in pleasure. Sonic just smiled at her as he pulled down his boxers and let his large member slip out and suddenly find a place between Twilight’s thighs. She smiled as she felt its tough flesh against her legs, and slowly spread them. Sonic got the message and quickly rolled his new bride so that he was on top of her.

“First time?” he asked.

“Yeah. You?” asked Twilight.

“Unfortunately no,” he returned. “My first time was with Sally when we were dating, but that’s basically meaningless at this point. Same with that one time with Fiona, so you’re my third.”

“Well then,” said Twilight, smiling as she rubbed her breasts. “Guess I’m a big milestone for you, huh?” Sonic smirked at his wife as he positioned his member right inside his inner folds.

“You’re reading my mind like a cheap paperback, baby,” he said before he remembered something. “Though I just realized… Maior magicae obstructionum.” With that, strange blue magic flowed from Sonic’s hand into Twilight’s body, suddenly making her feel weak.

“Wha- What was that?” she asked.

“Just a little power dampening magic,” said Sonic. “I don’t want your magic to go too crazy while we’re doing this. Should only last an hour but trust me sweetheart; that’s gonna be more than enough time for me to have my fun.”

“We’ll see about that, dear,” said Twilight. “Now shut up and make me yours alre-” She couldn’t finish that thought as Sonic then swiftly thrusted into her, nearly making her scream in pain and intense pleasure. She tried her best to bite it back, only letting out a small pained squeak, but it was more than enough for Sonic to know she was ready for it.

“By your order, my queen,” said Sonic, apparently straining himself to speak through the pain of how tight his bride was. A few weak thrusts later and she started to loosen up, letting Sonic speed up and causing Twilight to cry out in pleasure as she felt him pounding her.

“Oh my god! Yes! Yes Sonic, please! Ha-Harder! Harder!” she yowled as she grabbed her arms around his back. Sonic didn’t need to be told twice as he started thrusting in deeper and faster. “YES! YES! OH YEAH, THAT’S HOW I LIKE IT!” Her nails dug into Sonic’s back, slashing it open and letting his blood and sweat come together on his skin. The smell was almost a drug to Twilight as her lover’s back healed but her fingers were still covered in wet blood, which she spread on both their bodies almost in claw-mark orientations. Sonic loved how his bride was getting into it so much and it was perfectly timed as he felt almost ready to burst.

“Oh god yeah! I’m cumming, Twilight!” he growled.

“Oh fuck yes! Me too, my love! Cmon! Cum inside me! Give me your seed!” Twilight yelled. Sonic didn’t have a chance to say no as he had already burst, his warm semen already flooding her womb. His wife screamed as she felt her fluids blasting out of her vagina, splattering onto Sonic’s stomach.

Falling into the bed next to Twilight, he checked his alarm clock and smirked as they both panted and moaned in pleasure. “Damn. Only fifty minutes?” he asked. “Sorry Twilight, this has never happened to me before. I must be tired.”

“It’s okay Sonic,” said Twilight. “It happens to everyone.”

A few seconds later… “Okay, I’m better now!” said Sonic as he quickly mounted Twilight again. A few hours later, they were both tapped and exhausted.

“Whew!” said Sonic as he rubbed his brow. “Damn, that was hot. You good, Twilight?” He was honestly surprised that she was still conscious… Well, still _barely_ conscious anyway.

“Y-yeah,” said Twilight. “Whew. I think I’ll mostly be flying once we’re in Ireland. I don’t think I’ll be walking straight for a week.”

“Well, nice to see I haven’t lost my touch,” Sonic smirked as he moved to kiss Twilight on the nose, making her give a weak giggle. “Love you Twilight.”

“I love you too,” she said as she used her now weakened telekinetic magic to lift the covers over them. “Good night.” And once the blankets reached her shoulder, she passed out and she fell. Sonic smiled at his queen as he looked out the window over his kingdom. If this was the sort of love he was in for while he waited for the prophecy to come true, then he was more than willing to wait as long as he had to. He yawned as he slipped in beside Twilight, wrapping his arm around her waist just before he faded into the realm of dream.


	7. Shippin' Out

When morning once again dawned over Camelot, Sonic groaned as the sun’s burning rays roused him as he leaned up and stretched his arms. Glancing over to his side, he smiled as he saw his still sleeping wife in bed. Twilight always did look like an angel when she slept and now Sonic knew that she was _his_ angel.

“ _Pfft. Wow, did you seriously just think that?_ ” a voice in his head said, making him realize it. “ _I mean you’re right but still Sonic, Jesus. That was cheesy even for you._ ”

“Ugh. Agreed, brain. I seriously need some new material,” he said quietly as he got up from his bed, a bit surprised at how weak his hips felt until he remembered what he and his new wife had done last night, which prompted him to smirk and chuckle a bit before he left to have a shower.

Once the water started, however, Twilight slowly started to wake up and slide out of bed. Stretching herself out and numbing the pain in her legs as best she could with her magic, she noticed the shower was running and felt the need to get in as well as her husband. Smiling as she _limped_ over to the bathroom and slipped into the shower behind her husband so as not to alert him too soon. Then as Sonic was backing up to reach for the bright crimson bar of soap, he was suddenly surprised to feel Twilight’s breasts poking against his back.

“Gah!” he squeaked as he jumped forward and turned to see his smirking wife leaning against the shower’s back wall with a small smile on her face. “Oh. Hey baby.”

“Morning dear,” she said kissing him. She wasn’t sure if it was the feel of his strong muscles and the swordsman’s scars on his chest or the strange smell of the exotic soaps around the room, but she almost felt that if they weren’t leaving for Ireland, she’d just stand there and kiss him all day. But the Ireland trip was unfortunately on her mind prompting her to break the kiss. Once she did, however, she suddenly lost her balance on her weak legs and slumped against the wall.

“Whoa hey, you alright?” asked Sonic as he helped her up.

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied as she pulled herself up onto his shoulder. “I don’t think my legs will be cooperating with me at all this week.”

“Maybe I can help,” said Sonic as they both sat down, the water still rolling over them. “Mighty learned something for this in Japan once.” With that, he took Twilight’s left leg in both hands nearly stunned by the silky smoothness of her skin before he started giving her legs a strong massage causing powerful energy course from Sonic’s fingers through to her legs, which then were cleansed of their pain, replaced with strength allowing her to stand effortlessly.

“Wow,” she said. “This feels incredible. Who did he learn it from?”

“A Shintoist priest,” said Sonic. “He said that by focusing your spiritual energy into your fingers, you can heal almost any wound.”

“Well I think it worked,” she said, then moving her hand to the soap. “Now I believe you were trying to get this?”

“In fact I was,” said Sonic, taking the bar from her and rubbing himself down with it. As the soap melted over Sonic’s body, Twilight noted a rather unusual smell from it.

“Say, what kind of soap is that anyway? I don’t recognize it,” she asked.

“Hmm? Oh it’s my personal preferred blend; juniper and dragon-blood,” said Sonic. “Gives you a nice scent and as a bonus, it makes you impervious to attack.”

“Wait, dragon-blood does that?” asked Twilight.

“Are you kidding, it does anything,” said Sonic as he felt the blood soaking into his body. “You want some?”

“Sure,” said Twilight as they switched positions in the shower, allowing Sonic to run the bar over Twilight’s body. His calloused but soft fingers ran over her flesh a few times, making her give small moans with every touch, and with every drop of dragon blood that soaked into her skin, she felt much stronger. After they had both soaped each other up enough, they washed their hair and finished their shower. Using their hands to squeegee the excess water from their bodies, they then toweled themselves off and moved to the closet to dress for the trip. Twilight was nearly about to pick one of her more regal dresses as a first garment but was surprised to see Sonic wearing a simple pair of jeans along with a white t-shirt and cobalt blue jacket along with his usual shoes and white fingerless gloves.

Sonic smirked as he flipped up his jacket’s collar to look cool until he saw Twilight looking at him strangely. “What? It’s just an archeological excursion,” he said. “It’s not like we’re meeting with the President of Ireland.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair,” said Twilight as she swapped out the dress for her more casual purple skirt, blue t-shirt and lavender sweater under her white lab-coat. Once they were dressed, Sonic still did strap Caliburn to his hip and latch Goswhit to his neck.

“Might need their powers,” he said, clearly knowing she was wondering. Once they were dressed, they walked out of their room to find the others already around the table, with Merlin projecting a large magical world map over the table. “Ah, I see you’re already planning our route.”

“Figured it would be prudent,” said Tails. “Thankfully every nation we’re going to is within reasonable sailing distance of Camelot and even if we need to take a bit of a hike, we can more than handle it. First stop; Carnlough Bay, Ireland.”

“Anyone has any last-minute objections, now would be the time to voice them,” said Shadow, but no one said anything; all clearly ready to travel.

“Well then onward, to Camelot Harbor,” said Sonic as they all left the castle and made their way to the waterfront. Once there, the girls and students were in awe to see a massive ship with what looked like a silver-plated winged unicorn for a figurehead which the dock-crews were currently loading down with what seemed like enough supplies to last twelve years. “Hey, Danny!”

“Ah, your highness,” said the dockmaster, bowing to the king as he walked over. “ _The Iron Stallion_ ’s just about ready to shove off.”

“Excellent,” said Sonic, turning to the others. “All aboard who’s coming aboard!” With that, the others all took up a crate or two of supplies to help make the dock-crews’ jobs easier. Once the ship was all loaded, Sonic led Twilight up to the helm and let her run her fingers along the perfectly hemmed wood.

“How’s it feel?” he asked. Twilight smirked as she looked at him to give his answer.

“Like I’m about to go on the biggest adventure of my life,” she said.

“Preachin’ to the choir,” Sonic smirked back at her. Knuckles walked up and smiled.

“The wind’s shifted perfectly to the northeast and the tide is with us, Sonic,” he said. “We’re ready to get underway on your order.”

“Very well then, Sir Gawain,” said Sonic as he and Twilight stepped away. “Take the helm.”

“Aye-aye sir,” said Knuckles and he confidently grasped the spoked steering wheel as Sonic walked to the deck-facing window of the walled-off wheel-deck.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this voyage is begun!” he yelled. “Raise the gangplank! Let go lines fore and aft. Hard to starboard, Knuckles.”

“Aye sir,” said the men as they quickly followed his orders, setting the ship sailing across the wide ocean toward the Emerald Isle.


End file.
